My Immortal
by cabalistic
Summary: Trunks, aghast, whispered, “What have I done…” Vegeta looked up at the ceiling and whispered, “What fools we have become...” COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**_My Immortal_**

**_By: Cabalistic_**

Disclaimer: i dont know dbz... oh wait that came out wrong... i dont own dbz XD

* * *

A/N: I looked back at my story and see how I first wrote and I hate it so I rewrote the first chapter in a better format. Yes I know you're all waiting for new chapters, which I am currently working on.  
So I'm rewriting the previoius chapters out of boredom; enjoy them for the meanwhile! Sorry about this to all of you impaitent ones .

* * *

**_Chapter One: Chase of a Lifetime_**

The forest went dead silent as the dark stranger entered the forest. This stranger had the aura of death around him and he wore a battered armor, lined in dried blood. His hair flamed like the fire of hell and his eyes were the cruelest feature of him. One gaze could force a grown man to his knees. All the animals went silent and suddenly the alive forest was as quiet as a graveyard. The stranger rode a black horse, as dark as he, that tossed its head impatiently.

He got off his horse, tying it to a tree. The horse snorted and pawed the ground as its master sharpened his senses, looking for one thing. Suddenly it came like thunder to him, the crashing down of undergrowth of the forest and the frantic breathing of a girl as she ran, pushing past the sea of green in her path.

He smirked and his fist tightened at his side, knowing that she was there. _Foolish girl. _

**

* * *

**

Within the forest, a girl ran in the thick sea of green. She heard the animals go silent, she heard the forest go dead and she knew in her heart that he was there. Her blue hair flew in the wind as she churned her feet in the forest, trying to go faster. The green veils above her cast dark emerald shadows at her feet and she felt her heart soar with the scenery. The plants in front of her became thick barriers as she pushed her way past.

But this was no ordinary game of tag. It was a life or death game. Her life was at stake and so was the treasure she held in her hands.

And no one could run forever. Soon she would have to surrender or be caught. She couldn't evade the truth forever. For nothing lasted forever.

Athick branch scratched her bare arm, she tripped over a thick root andthe vines tangledaround her. Yet she ignoredall ofthese distractions: brushing aside the branch, stumbling then running again, and pushing aside the vines. For there was no pain worse than the death that followed behind her.

* * *

He smelled her scent on all the branches and he could see the frantic path she had created in her fright. The path was a straight arrow, leading him towards his prize, leading him towards her. The wind blew then died instantly when it touched him. Son of death, son of hell, prince of the underworld:it was who he was. 

And he had come to claim his prize. "It's time to end this," His voice was a sinisterly kind whisper. The wind carried his voice to the girl as a warning that he was ready to tear through the forest and rip apart through every living thing in order to get to her.

"Get ready for the end."

* * *

She screamed inaudibly for help but all the creatures in the forest were frozen, dead, as though the animals were not in existence. She gasped for air as she stopped, hearing his voice in her ear. He was here, behind her somewhere, underneath the same green roof as she was. 

She clutched her treasure to her chest. She needed more time. She needed to think.

If anything, she wished to curl into a ball and become one with the scenery. Cast a spell and disappear from the visible world.

But all spells needed time, which she didn't have.

Suddenly the green, peaceful world around her, crashed, ripping apart and thunder pounding with her heartbeats that vibrated in her mind. "Help me," she whispered, leaning against the tree. "Help me please..." There was no one there to help her for once. There was nothing she could do. Once again, she was the helpless girl that could do nothing but watch as her world was destroyed around her.

She slammed her eyes shut as the noise became louder, like the clashes of a waterfall around her. Soon the sounds were all around her, the sounds of destruction, the sounds of killing, the sounds of death. Finally she looked down at her treasure and did a choice that had echoed in her ears as long as she remembered. She opened her mouth and forced the object down her throat. A tickling feeling followed and her body sizzled with new energy.

Suddenly the noise stopped and she shut her eyes again, her body tensing for her death.

A hand caught her chin.

The touch of his skin was warm, burning her as she opened her eyes and looked up into his face. His eyes were deadly and she was caught in the spell. He smirked and she felt his piercing gaze drive a hole through her heart. "Caught you."

He looked down to her chest and his gaze froze when he saw the treasure was gone. "What did you do with it?" He hissed angrily, grabbed her neck and forcing her upward, to look at him.

She choked for air and seethed, "_Gigara!" _Her open hand in his face collected angry energy of blues and blacks and exploded in his face.

He released her in the smoke and she fell to her knees, coughing for air. The smoke cleared and she saw him, standing above her. Now that she was on the floor and he stood above her, she felt small and insignificant when she realized that her attack had done no real damage to him.

"Nicely played, princess," He said, his lips curling back into a dark smirk. "But let's compare." He held a hand up and suddenly a red gleam appeared. The forest reflected the scarlet light as it sizzled into electric energy.

He held it above her, his face set into an evil sort of gleam. "Fine," she whispered, "kill me."

He laughed and the sound of it made a shiver crawl down her spine. "Kill _you?_ No, I still need that damned fruit of _Interdit._ This forest, however, needs a makeover." A glint flashed through his eyes and horror gripped the woman.

"No!" She screamed, reaching upward, "I won't let you!"

Too late though, as the beam erupted, flashing all around the pair, as it blinded the girl from the intense light.

Then came the horrible sound of the forest exploding and the sounds of intense screeching of the frozen creatures. Cracking, splintering sounds came from the age old trees.

Inside the girl, she felt a flash spark through her mind, for she was connected to all sources of life. She clutched her head and screamed as she felt death, death, death all around her, swallowing her completely in pain and agony.

When the smoke cleared and the light faded, he looked at the girl and saw her, lying there. "Pathetic woman," he jeered at her. He looked around him and confirmed that the fruit was gone. "This damned woman ought to know where it is," he grumbled, throwing the girl with ease over his shoulder.

His horse trotted up to him and snorted as its master climbed onto it, tying the girl to the saddle. He left the ruin behind him as he turned, smoldering behind him. A path came visible when he clenched his fist, yet it was faint and twisted, much like the woman's future fate.

* * *


	2. Impossible Promises

_**My Immortal**_

_**By: Cabalistic**_

**Disclaimer: ...moving along...

* * *

**

_**Chapter Two Impossible Promises**_

"The _nerve_ of that man!" A woman screamed, slamming her fist into the table. The fragile wooden table broke on contact. She bared her teeth like a hissing cat as she snarled, "How dare he trifle with the Orgathans!" Her black hair pinned up in a messy bun rocked like banners and her curved eyebrows narrowed her black eyes.

"Chi Chi…" Juu replied in the tone of voice that said _You're overreacting… _Her short blond hair put her in contrast to the other woman. She curled her blond hair back behind her ear, growing frustrated as it fell back in place. Chi Chi had been fussing and fuming for hours, Juu would have thought that she would have gotten over it by now. If she didn't stop soon, she would probably blow up everything in Orga with her spells.

"And how could she have gotten away!" Chi Chi demanded, her voice not exactly directed at anyone. "You've seen her run, no one in Orga could catch up to her speed! How does a lumbering, stupid, _fucking_ saiyan catch up to an agile Orgathan!"

Juu wanted answers as badly as her childhood friend but now that Chi Chi, the good little girl who never uttered a curse word since the day she saw light was _cursing_, Chi Chi probably went a little too far. "How fast can you run if you were de-spelled?" Juu shot back at her. "How fast can you run while carrying the _Fruit of Interdit_? How far can you run when a saiyan, not just any saiyan but the _prince_ of saiyans is after you on his black stallion?" Her blue eyes narrowed angrily at her friend, almost challenging her for the answer.

Chi Chi sighed finally and gave, sinking to the ground and covering her face. She moaned, "She's impossible to beat. She's the strongest sorceress that anyone has ever known." She looked up and said in a strangled voice, "You know that."

Juu shook her head at her friend's foolishness. "He is stronger than you can imagine, Chi." She licked her lips, her eyes frozen with a memory, locked in a world far away. "No one can beat him."

She looked out the window with a heavy sigh. "There was no body at the scene, Chi Chi. There is still a possible chance that she is alive." Her voice sounded like a cross between hope and fear.

Chi Chi laughed and said bitterly, "Even a body can be hidden, Juu. Hidden or burned."

* * *

The endless roar coming from his mouth seemed to echo all around the palace. He clenched his fist, unclenched it then clenched it again, looking like a pulsing heart. He breathed in and narrowed his eyes and scowled angrily as he spat, "She _did not_ eat it!" To ease his frustration, he turned to the wall and slammed his fist into it—full force. The entire ceiling shuddered and gave a sickening groan. 

His ally Kakarot, eyed it anxiously and said in a calm voice to him, "It's not the time to panic, Vegeta…" He ran his fingers through his wind-blown hair nervously; it was hard to calm saiyans down, much less the prince of saiyans.

The prince of saiyans snapped at him, "How dare you say _'It's not the time to panic_'! Of _course_ it's the time to panic you fool! If the bitch ate it, how am I supposed to get to it?" He sucked in a deep breath and continued raging, "Do you expect me to tear into her stomach and find it whole? Wait a fucking millennia for the next one to grow?" He seethed in the younger man's face, "I can't retrieve it once she ate the damned thing!" Kakarot winced at the prince's overuse of cursing but after a few years of it, he'd have to get used to it—someday.

"The Legend says that she _gives_ immortality away not _obtain_ it." Kakarot said, trying to find a solution to the problem. Kakarot wasn't the brightest guy but he had the ability to look into the bright side of things, unlike most saiyans, which was probably why Vegeta allowed—er _tolerated _the other saiyan.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever—" Vegeta cut himself off thinking. Then he smirked, darkly with the next thought. Kakarot smiled his boyish grin and opened his mouth to speak when the prince cut him off. "Don't even say '_I told you so_'." The prince snapped at him in annoyance.

His heart pounded in his head as he thought, striding out of the hallway. It would be no hard work to persuade the Orgathan, all he had to do was find some innocent young child and threaten their lives and then immortality would be all his for the taking.

The thought fueled him as he smirked again.

* * *

She had been awake for the longest time. 

She was afraid too, of what she had done. She felt the power within her, pulsing like a hidden switch, waiting for someone to come and hit it, transforming her into a monster. She knew that more than anyone else and that still didn't keep her from eating it. She could feel the presence of the new power moving inside of her as though it were a beast that had taken hold of her body. Every time she moved, she felt the presence move along with her, mimicking her movements like a second shadow.

_I'm a damned fool_, She thought bitterly to herself. She pulled against the chains in an effort to shake them off with no success. "_Gigara_," she whispered into the darkness. A spark shot from her hands and sizzled instantly, her energy stolen from her. _Damn saiyans and their damn force fields,_ she thought angrily as she tried to give an effort to stand.

Her legs shook and gave way as she sat on the ground again, her ankles chaffed by the heavier iron bindings. She grew more frustrated yet more afraid. Her fear had settled into her throat like a hidden monster, ready to pounce and take her, alive or dead.

Trembling, she gathered herself into a tight ball, curling into the farthest corner of the cage. _I will not cry_, she told herself. Despite this, a tear landed on the hard ground. She gritted her teeth. _I will _not_ cry!_

Sadness collected inside of her like angry thoughts, like fireflies swarming to her, possessing her. She trembled, but no more tears fell.

Somewhere in the darkness, a door creaked and opened. She heard iron scraping against the floor, hinges protesting as it pushed open. She squinted, another attempt to see through the darkness, but saw nothing there. Footsteps approached in her direction, making her stiffen and cringe, partially in fear. She felt a knot form in her throat. She felt the person crouch down to her level and a misty, cool breath on her face.

She closed her eyes, her breath quickening. Her fear made her heart pound and the floor spin beneath her.

_It is all the better_, she decided, _that I cannot see him. _The chilling silence scared her though, making her wonder what was he thinking, what was he doing, what was he seeing through those black eyes of his?

The silence stretched one, seemingly for hours. Finally, she said in a strangled voice, "Please say something."

There was a hesitant silence. Then a low, demanding voice. "Do you know how to grant immortality?"

Biting her lower lip, she didn't answer for a while. Obviously, the question itself would have to come up sometime but somehow she wasn't ready to answer. Finally, she answered in a calm voice; "I have no answers. I am as equally confused as you are."

She felt him stiffen in the darkness. Somehow, his presence was somewhat _alarming_. "Is that a no then?" She heard his voice rise with anger.

She didn't answer that time, letting silence be the answer itself. He stirred and raised his hand above his head, vibrant, small scarlet ball of chi glowing.

She caught the sight of his face. In the darkness, the shadows framed his face, showing the muscles even in his cheekbones, and made his eyes darken with anger—and part frustration. His eyes were livid, energized with his anger, flashing with electrifying power. His lips formed a stern line underneath his perfect, aristocratic nose. Fear trembled in her, like a second being inside of her, but she did not stir.

"Force is not the answer to everything, Prince Vegeta. It won't get you what you want." Her eyes narrowed while saying his name. Even now, his name felt thick on her tongue, like a slimy frog sitting in her throat.

"Your proverbs astound me," he said, mockingly. His tone did not change, but the chi flame burned out, and the darkness claimed her sight once more. His voice sounded through the darkness, as though he were adding at second thought, "I already know you are terrified at the thought of hell, Princess Bulma," he said, smirking while saying her name. Somehow, her name slipped easily and freely past his lips, like fluid running water.

She changed the subject; conversations of her trip to the underworld were never pleasant. "The Fruit of _Interdit_ grows every millennia, dear prince. Killing me would never grant you immortality because it is highly unlikely that you'd live to be that long, since you are so old now." She stifled her laughter at her silent joke.

Vegeta scoffed angrily. "I lived 10,220 sunsets, princess." (That's 28 years) He bent over and said, "Obviously for one so wise as you, you have lived _over_ a millennia, no?"

She pulled herself away, wishing to melt through the wall and into the shadows. She felt his skin, only a small length away from her arms. It felt like a small breath, a whisper almost touching her skin. "I have lived 9,490 sunrises," she replied in a small voice. (26 years.)

"Vegetasei never had any prisoners as _young_ as you." His tone was mocking, but his voice was dangerous.

"No, but you have had visitors younger than me," she responded coolly, her voice silently giving him a hint.

He shifted, as if to get in a more comfortable position, giving her the idea that he would never leave. "Tell me," he said his voice somewhat softer. "What does the Fruit of Interdit do?"

She laughed suddenly, her voice cutting through the silence and echoing around the chambers. "You are after something you do not know?"

"It was a legend. I had only heard of it." In a more quiet voice more directed to him than her, he added, "I was after something else."

Silence followed that answer. Her instincts told her that if she asked what, she would only get sharpness in response. Finally he spoke, softly, his lips almost touching her ear. She stiffened at the close contact.  
"I know what you want. I can grant it, f or a price."

Bulma laughed coldly in response, twisting away from him. "Years ago, perhaps, that is what I had wanted. Now no one, not even you, can grant me that wish." She squeezed her eyes shut, and concentrated, feeling that same little breath of power flow through her. "And there is no price for immortality."

He chuckled. "You misunderstood me. I meant I would spare you your life for the immortality that you can give me."

"You astound me, Prince Vegeta. For your intellect now fails you. When you kill the wielder of the fruit, it takes another millennia for it to grow." Her voice became mocking and sarcastic. "Young as you are, youthful prince, I doubt you can wait two millennia for it to grow."

Vegeta didn't respond to her comment. "Then this fruit, if it takes so long to grow, what if one just eats it without knowing?"

Bulma, now hearing the genuine curiosity in his voice, sighed and replied, "I will say this as simply as I would a child. The fruit of Interdit doesn't just grow in any natural forest to the point where you can just pluck it off a vine and claim the immortality. There is only one plant that grows the fruit and it is located within the sacred temple. Only one fruit grows from each plant, unfortunately there is only one plant in existence." She bit her lip and added slowly, "We guard the fruit well for the last giver we had given it to used it for evil."

"What else to use it for," Vegeta muttered under his breath then said quickly before she could say anything, "What ever happened to him?"

Bulma laughed a sudden cruel laugh. "He was locked away in the Vault of Time, forever regretting to receive the gift of immortality. Now with no substance to eat and no air to breathe, he suffers daily for his crime for he cannot die physically but is in what we call 'the state of dying'." She laughed to herself again.

Vegeta scoffed. "You Orgathans refer to yourselves as the temple guardians and say that you protect what is right and pure but your laughter at the imprisonment of this man seems…unseemly."

Bulma smiled, knowing that even if he could see her face in the darkness he would never understand. "Forgive me. This man's fate was inflicted upon himself. He misused his power and attempted to take over the lands. He murdered his only daughter, one of our Founders."

"What is the Fruit used for, if not for power?"

"A simple answer really—to obtain the balance of good and evil. Every time or so, the scale of evil outweighs the good. If it were necessary, we would give the immortality gift to a pure one and the pure one will even the balance. Except," her voice became hesitant, "the wielder of the fruit must spill their blood for the gift of immortality must never be given more than once. The pure one would join the Counsel and would be forevermore tied to the laws."

"Why did his daughter give immortality to the man?"

His questions seemed forever, but they were genuine in truth. "She was the first priestess, our founder of Orga. But even now we don't know what her true name is." She paused and continued, knowing Vegeta's next question, "Names contain power, knowing her name would give us power over her. Out of respect for the dead, our Elders have erased her name from the Archives."

"Wait," Vegeta interrupted, "do the elders know her name? Even if they did, they would have to be—"

"Patience," she said, smiling gently. His intense curiosity betrayed the side of him that she had known. "You are overflowing with questions that can only be answered with time. The Elders do know her name. After all, the priestess was keen with knowledge. It was upon her task that she gave immortality to one of her followers so that he—"

Vegeta interrupted sharply again, "He! I thought all of you blasted priestesses were all female."

Bulma frowned and said overriding his comment, "He had to carry down her knowledge to the rest of the Orgathans and therefore she granted him immortality."

Vegeta, shocked, said, "You mean…she—he is alive!"

She chuckled and said, "Of course. His magik is great and if he wanted to, he could be listening to this very conversation." In her mind, she could see his bewildered eyes in the darkness, shifting from each direction, searching for the follower.

"Is he aged?"

Bulma shifted. "He is granted with eternal youth and strength so often he fights alongside us in battle. Its just that foreigners like our enemies do not know it."

Vegeta was quiet. She felt him trembling in excitement. "You said that the priestess was your founder. Does that mean she found magik as well?"

Bulma, amused by his interest, replied, "Yes. She had tapped into the secrets of magik and learned of the true meaning of power. She was wizened with this magik and had a small group of followers. It is written in the Scroll of Ages. Of all the priestesses we have had, she has been our strongest." She took a small breath and said, "She is the creator of the Fruit if Interdit."

Vegeta drew in a sharp breath. "How does one make a fruit?" He asked, his voice flat with disbelief.

Bulma almost smiled then drew a quick frown on her face. "It is woven together by magik. It takes an enormous source of power. There are some who have tried and failed miserably."

"Can you see the future with your power?"

Bulma drew a sharp breath and said harshly, "That is forbidden!"

Her voice echoed through the entire chamber. Vegeta was silent for once. It took Bulma a few moments to collect herself. "Forgive me…I have not spoken these things to anyone before." She paused, drawing in another small, unsteady breath and continued, "The future is written in stone. No matter what we do, we cannot change the future. For instance, a man saw his future was to kill his firstborn. He took his own life. Through this way, his firstborn would die anyway because his firstborn was never born. In other words, the future is set in stone, no matter what you do, you cannot change it." She dipped her head, trying to see through the darkness, into his eyes. "So even if we know the future, there is not much we can do to change it. The Elders decided it was better if we did not know the future and mourn over it rather than know the future and cry consistently."

Vegeta shifted uneasily in the silence, struggling to understand this new information she had given him. "So this…priestess…why did she give immortality to her father?"

Bulma sighed. "Why? It is a mystery. Often we think that her father threatened her son, therefore she gave him immortality to save her son, but in this failed for her son died inevitably."

Vegeta scoffed. "Can't you just ask the immortal follower?"

Bulma grimly smiled. "It is a delicate subject around him. He refuses to speak of the past. Her father went for world conquest and earned it, but his tyranny came to a close when his daughter gave immortality to her follower, thus giving them the ultimate advantage. Neither of them could die, however, so it wasn't much of a victory, nor a loss."

It was silent now, so silent she could hear t he quietness ringing in her ears. For a minute, she almost forgot he was there, until his voice came low and into the silence. "Do you remember our past?"

She bit her lower lip. Her heart flitted nervously inside her chest, as though frantically trying to get into the open. "I have never forgotten," she responded.

* * *

_**Nine years ago…**_

"_Vegeta! Careful! You'll hurt yourself!" Bulma yelled, almost doubling over in laughter in tears. _

_Vegeta stood, tall and straight against the snarling winds, balancing perfectly on top of the roof. He cupped his hands over his mouth and hollered down to her. "Can you hear me!"_

_Bulma's feet flew out from under her, as she screamed with laughter. She lay sprawled on the ground for several minutes, laughing as she looked up at the sight of Vegeta._

_On the Temple, among many of their sacred statues was he statue of Valid, the powerful, his eyes looking up at the sun and his stiff stance in a perfect salute towards the western sunset, his lips in a stern line. Beside the statue, Vegeta stood in the same mocking stance, his trembling mouth of laughter fitted into a straight line._

"_Tell me, Lady Bulma, what do I look like?"_

_Giggling, she cupped her pale hands over her mouth and shouted, "Vegeta, you fool! Get down before someone sees you!"_

_He relaxed his stance and crouched down to yell back at her. "Isn't that what we wanted!" _

_Dishonoring, as it was, disrespectful, as it was, Bulma, the princess of Orga, couldn't stop smiling at the perfect creature above her. He jumped down and landed like a cat on its toes on the ground, perfectly graceful and perfectly at ease. He grinned at her. "So, tell me, Lady Bulma, what is it like to be betrothed to a fool?"_

_Bulma giggled, pressing her slender fingers over her mouth. "Vegeta, you're impossible." _

_He smiled and took her hand in his, smoothing out her fingers in his rough, warrior hands. His gaze was soft and tender, gently burning her from inside out. Even though a princess was always supposed to be the picture of perfection and poise, she could never stop smiling around Vegeta._

_Her smile faded when reality came back to her. She clutched his arm, trembling at the fear of never seeing him again. "What if I never see you again, Vegeta?" She whispered._

_Vegeta's smile faded and it brought pangs to her heart. He averted his gaze to the ground and sighed. He took her arm and said in a low voice, "Walk with me, Bulma." _

_She walked with him and for a while, he was silent, his eyes on the ground, never looking at the garden or the sweet white flowers that Bulma often brushed her hand over to feel their velvety softness. Often she wondered what he was thinking about. Was it the icejins to come and take him away? Or was it the fact that he may never see her again? Or was he thinking about his sword, how it would lay in his hand, how it would become the only object for defense in the north. _

"_Bulma," he said softly. "We have talked about this before."_

"_But they're monsters!" She said pleadingly. "You'll die! They'll kill you!" _

_She could tell that by the way he looked at her, that he felt her pain tenfold inside of him. "Bulma…" he said slowly, as though tasting her name on his lips, as though whispering the sound of it so he would never forget. "I love you. And every minute that I'm fighting for survival in the north, I'll think of you always. I'm going not for my sake, not for Vegetasei's sake and not for Orga's sake but for your own." He clasped her hands in his, his eyes nearly brimming over in emotion in the setting sun. His gaze softened. "What scares me is that the fact that while I'm gone that you might be taken away by another man."_

_Bulma looked at him, annoyed. " What do you take me for? A prostitute!" _

_Vegeta didn't laugh. "Promise me," he said in a low voice. "Promise me your heart will belong to me always."_

_His eyes wove a complicated spell before her, the way his dark eyes bore into her sapphire, the way she felt his heart spill out with his words. Her heart swelled with the pain that she felt radiating from him. She looked up at him and said softly, "Then promise me you'll never change and that you'll always be the Vegeta I see now."_

_Vegeta sucked a breath in through his teeth, but his gaze never left Bulma's. His voice was low and truthful. _

"_I promise, Lady Bulma."_

"_I promise too, Vegeta." _

_They hugged then, silently but surely. Not in the way that declared their love, but in a way that showed how truthful they were intending to keep the promise that was impossible._

_

* * *

_Bulma stared hard through the darkness, trying to find Vegeta's face somewhere in the shroud of the shadows, trying to find something that resembled who he was nine years ago. "Was it hard…?" She mused out loud, to get to a point. "Training with the Icejins?" 

"They were murderous." He responded, closing the subject by the tone of his voice. She heard his voice then, as though straining to remember. "When I trained with them, everything of my past was closed off from my mind and set completely on survival. Everything there was so merciless and…cold." She heard him shake his head furiously as though ridding himself of the thoughts. "Now when I turn to my memories, I only get fuzzy images of vague people and voices, but the clearest of all…" he paused. "Was yours."

Bulma didn't respond. But surely, she felt tears sting her eyes, in sadness that he could not keep his promise.

"It used to be…" she said softly, "that Orga and Vegetasei fought side by side. After you returned…as a different person…the relationship tore and the countries became bitter enemies. It was what the Icejin planned."

Vegeta sighed. Then she heard him stand and shuffle towards the door. She heard his feet scrape against the ground as he turned around. "I wish I could be the person I used to be. Everyone liked him so much more than they do now…" His voice faded in and out. "I only wish I could remember who he was." Truly through the darkness, she heard the strangled frustration in his voice, mixed with the agony of his pain.

Bulma offered him nothing, no words of comfort or any words of sympathy, the same way he did to her the three years ago when he had returned, anew as a different person, cold as a lover.

She heard him walk away. She heard the door open.

What she didn't hear was the door close.

* * *

A/N: Ack, another rewrite up. Sorry guys, I'll get the next chapter up...soon. . 

Until then, stick with the cliffie!

Muahahahhhahahhahaaa.

Review and tell me what you think! (this chappie took longer than it looks)


	3. Around the palace in a few hours

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: I no own

Thanks for the reviews!!

ccfleursdelys: Yeah I'll be adding the song 'My Immortal' from Evanescence. In future chapters.

Chapter Three 

Door open, wide-open, calling, "You're free! Why are you just standing there? Run! This is your chance!"

But she stood there, rubbing her wrists, staring out that door, into the light like a deer in headlights; stupefied.

Everything was calling for her. "Leave! Go! You've spent too much time in here! Who cares that he's going to get you? The icejins musta made him crazy too! You're an Orgathan!! You can hide from him! Run!"

She walked up and out of the dungeon, slowly going up the stone winding steps as if in a dream.

Vegeta must have made it an order because the guards stood straighter and saluted at her as she passed.

She walked past them, cautiously, not completely trusting them. At the moment, she didn't know _who_ to trust.

A tall man with dark hair spiked in five different directions was sitting on a bench but when she came out he jumped up and grinned at her, having a grin of a child. "Hi, I'm Karkarot. But you can call me Goku." He grinned wider. "Almost everyone does except Vegeta."

Bulma looked at him cautiously and said slowly, "Hi Goku."

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" He jumped up and down, giddily, again like a child.

She stared. She never saw a man around his age (probably around Vegeta's) act at least 15 years younger than he actually was. "I'm Bulma," She said slowly. "I come from the land of Orga."

"Orga huh? People say they're the worst people on the planet but I think you guys are really cool."

She watched him, trying to make sure about this. He grinned. "Want me to show ya around the place?"

Bulma shrugged. "Why not?"

As soon as she found an exit and Goku wasn't looking _BAM _she was out of there.

---(Back at Orga)---

"I can't believe," Chi Chi began, "That they have the entire search and find rescue team out there and they still can find her!" She slammed her fist into the plaster wall to prove her anger, making a dent in it. "I'm just about ready to go out and look for her myself."

Juu sighed. "Most of the team's working at the site where Vegeta attacked. That's where Bulma took the Fruit and ran. Afterall, she was the priestess' apprentice, under her mother's suggestion for magic."

There was silence. Chi Chi put two and two together.

"You don't think… she _ate_ it do you?" Chi Chi asked in bewilderment.

Juu angrily shook her head, blond hair flipping from side to side. "No way! Bulma's way smarter than that. She's probably hitching a ride back home right now."

She acted satisfied with her answer but the question hung in the air.

"I'm hungry aren't you?" Juu asked quickly.

"Yeah, I am." Chi Chi answered back and they took off, trying to get rid of the thought in their minds.

---(At the palace)---

"No way… I'm in a _palace?!?!_"

Goku looked puzzled. "I thought that was obvious. Vegeta's a prince and all…"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "I thought that he was an exile::!" (A/N Once again, scroll down the the bottom of the page to see what the word means.)

Goku shrugged. "He was the only heir left when the king died. And in the country only men rule so the Queen is only temporarily."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Exact opposite over at my place." Goku shook his head, grinning, but continued. "This is where the pool is, where everyone swims." He gestured his hand towards the pool, it's turquoise waters reflecting the sky. People with tails jumped into the water, laughing.

"Wow… you guys seem almost… well… normal." Bulma said.

Goku shrugged. "Even though most of us are bloodthirsty, we have our pleasures."

"Where is Prince Ego anyway?"

"Oh Vegeta?" Goku scratched his head. "He must be trying to choose a wife with his mother right now."

"What do you mean 'choose a wife'?"

Goku patiently tried to explain. "He has to choose a wife in order to rule. That's why the Queen is ruling for the moment. In other words she wants Vegeta happily married."

"Oh. Where's the throne room?"

---(In the throne room)---

"I'm like totally the prettiest girl in the kingdom so like I'll make the best and totally cool wife? Did I mention I was pretty? 'Cause I am! I'm the prettiest girl in the _entire_ kingdom! You should know that!"

The girl gave a laugh resembling part pig and part moose. Her name was like Cynthia something-or-other. She had a pointy long nose with a hairy mole at the end of it and freckles splattered all over it. A black colored bush stuck out at the top of her head that had various things in it, like pencils and wads of paper, not to mention a bird's nest nestled on top looking like it belonged there. (And the bird was still on it too with the eggs.)

Vegeta scowled and said, "No."

With that said she was dragged out of the room sputtering, "but, but, but…"

Vegeta glanced at his mother. "It's hopeless, mother."

His mother ignored him and called a near by servant. "Why are you just standing there? Get the next one!"

Vegeta cleared his throat. "**Mother**," He said, loudly, "It's _hopeless._"

His mother sighed. "Well of _course_ it's hopeless if you're so picky about it. Not like the perfect woman is going to fall out of the sky."

At that moment the doors slammed open. Goku was standing there with the Orgathan at his side.

"Oh so _this_ is the throne room." She said, looking around, taking in the extravagance around her. Vegeta stared.

"I'm sorry, Queen for the disturbance." Goku apologized to the Queen. "No matter." She leaned forward in her chair and squinted her onyx eyes to look at the Orgathan. Then she gasped. "B-bulma?"

Bulma looked at the older lady. She looked somewhat like Vegeta, black hair, onyx eyes, elegant figure and a soft smile. Well, _except_ the smile she looked like Vegeta.

"Do I know you…?" Bulma said, slowly.

Vegeta averted his gaze to the ground.

The Queen looked flabbergasted. (A/N: Ha! I always loved that word!) "Of _course _you do! At least I hope so."

When Bulma shook her head the Queen sighed. "Well, it _has_ been a long time." The Queen put on a friendly smile, "Your mother and I were almost like sisters, and you were just like the daughter I never had. It _almost _made me forget the son who is just impossible to deal with." At this she glared at her son and he put on a blank face like he didn't know what his mother was talking about.

---(Out of the room)---

Goku shut the double doors behind him and ushered Bulma down the hall. "That's the training room." He glanced in to make sure it was empty andbounced in with Bulmatrailing. "This is where you get all your anger out if you're mad." He looked around. "I'm surprised it's empty at thishour. Usually Vegeta comes in here."He chuckled. "Of course he hasto pick a wife."

Goku lead her towards the controls which her eyes widened. "I'm guessing you like science. I hate it personally but... these are the controls. I think thatbutton's to close the doors... but usually I don't do the controls so I guess you're smart enough tofigure it out. Nobody trusts mewith pressingbuttons anyway."

Bulma laughed. "I remember younow. You're that one kid that Vegetaalways hung around."

---(Flashback)---

"Karkarot! The ship's about to explode!Press the button already!"Vegetayelled from the pilot's seat.

Goku looked confused and looked at thecomputer. "Which button?"

"The red button, baka!"

Bulma, sittingin the seatnext toVegeta, screamed and covered her face.

"Umm... there's three red buttons..." Goku said afterscanning up and down the panal.

"The big fat red button, baka! Press it already!"

"Oh you mean this one?" He pressed hisindexfinger ona random button and the ship let out a sputteringsound and gave a sudden lurch making Bulma scream again.

"No baka!" Vegetaslammed his fist on the_auto pilot_and staggered back to the confusedteen."We're going to die and you're fooling around!"Heyelled,slamming his fiston the correct button.

---(End Flashback)---

"We spent 3 monthes in the wilderness because of you."Bulma said, grinning.

Goku scratched his head and said, "Well there were3red buttons."

Bulma laughed, shaking her head as they walked out of the training room.

---(A few hours later)---

Bulma looked around her room. "I can't live in here!" She complained and Vegeta looked annoyed. "What now? You always have something to complain about don't you?" Bulma shot him an angry look.

"I can't live in here, it's too good for someone like… me…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I know a lot of people who would jump at the chance of having a room _this_ extravagant and across from my personal quaters." He looked smug at that.

"Then give the room to someone who deserves it." She snapped at him.

"What do you want, the servants' hall?" He looked like he was joking but Bulma said, "That would be fine."

"My mother would kill me if I sent for you to live in the servants hall!"

Bulma smirked. "Or are you just looking for an excuse for me to be closer to your room?"

Vegeta ignored her and said, "You are staying in this room whether you'd like it or not." He walked towards the door then stopped. "I can't have the power of immortality slip through my fingers now can I?" He chuckled, then slammed the door behind him.

Bulma threw a pillow at the door then slumped against the wall. "F-ck him." She fumed.

A/N: Okay! There's chapter 3.  
It was kinda cheesy but OH WELL.

**Word Thingy  
**Exile: A person who was sent far far away from a place 'cause that person was bad.

Don't close the program yet!

**YOU NEED TO REVIEW!! NOW!! >:D **


	4. Our Son

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own DBZ. Even more pitiful, I can barely draw.

Thanks 4 the reviews!!

It was peaceful. The morning was breaking with the sun beaming through the window, gentle waking everyone up with it's light rays.

But in the certain room of the palace, where the heavy curtains blocked the sunlight, Bulma laid asleep.

It wasn't until the door slammed shut when she snapped her eyes open.

"'Bout time, woman." Vegeta hissed. He wore a plain black suit that expressed every detail of his body, making Bulma redden. But he didn't seem to notice.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on? What time is it?"

"Five in the morning. Get up and out. Throw some clothes together and let's get out of here." He hopped around, pulling a boot on.

Bulma sat up, alarmed. "What do you mean?"

He narrowed his eyes as if it was obvious, while hopping around to put on the other boot. "The icejins are going to attack! Everyone is preparing for war! They've obviously heard about you and are coming to get you!" He grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her out of her luxurious bed, nearly pulling her arm out of the socket.

"Watch it!" She snapped, but Vegeta ignored her, throwing a black small drawstring bag at her. "Get changed and pack. Bring only the clothes that is necessary." He rushed out of the room.

Goku ran into the room, almost colliding into the wall. "Are you ready?" He jumped from a foot to the other, impatiently. He was in his armor.

"Who's going with me?" Bulma said, panicked, jabbing random things into the sack.

"Me 'n' Vegeta." Goku said.

She pulled the string, tightening the closing. "How come everyone is after me now?"

"Because," Goku pushed her out the door and down the hall, "Everyone wants to be immortal. Wouldn't you?"

Bulma sighed. "It's not possible."

Goku didn't answer only rushing her into the garden. Saiyans were running around the palace, preparing for the war.

Vegeta was already waiting for them, an annoyed look on his face. He already dressed in his armor. The sunrise was a faintest shade of purple and red, making it seem more and more like war.

"It's time to go." He hissed. "How can you…"

"What's going on?" A short bald teen came into view.  
"Kurrin!" Goku yelled and said in a really fast sentence, "Theicejinsaregonnaattackandthey'reafterBulmasonowwe'regoingawaybecausetheywanttobeimmortalandtheyneedBulmatodothatbutVegetawantstobeimmortalsowe'rerunningawaybutwemightgetkilled!"

He took a few short breaths, "Wanna come with?"

Kurrin tried to absorb this, "Wha…?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The icejins are going to attack and we have to get out of here."

Kurrin jerked his head towards Bulma, "Who's she?"

"An Orgathan that can give immortality." Vegeta growled.

Kurrin nodded as if understanding. "Ah." He stuck his hand out and grinned, "I'm Kurrin."

"Bulma." They shook.

"This is not the time to be greeting each other!" Vegeta's face was red and he looked like he was about to explode with anger. "We have to get out of here! In case you haven't noticed, we aren't in a tea party!"

"I like tea." Goku said with a grin.

Vegeta smacked his palm of his hand into his forehead and cursed.

"Wanna come Kurrin?" Goku asked, grinning as if it was like a camping trip.

Kurrin shrugged. "Sure, why not? Marron's mad at me anyways."

---(At Orga)---

Explosions heard off in the distance. A low crackling laugh echoed eerily over the country.

Fires danced in the distance and the people felt it deep in their hearts that trouble had settled.

"Mama?" A boy called, around 7 years old. He covered his face in his hands and pushed himself further into the corner and whispered, "Mama?"

The building he was in was half burned and the roof already half collided in so no one suspected any survivors. Of course, they were all too busy trying to run away from the source of trouble.

A voice said from the darkness, "Mama's not here, boy." A ball of ki formed in the darkness, sending shadows but enough to see the owner's smirk.

The boy screamed, "Mama!" before entering the zone of darkness.

---(Back to the 4)---

Bulma felt something stab at her heart. She stopped running and looked dazedly around.

Vegeta yelled, "Woman! This isn't the time to stop!" He flashed two quick ki balls at the icejins he was currently fighting and grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her towards their exit.

She opened her mouth and screamed.

Vegeta covered his ears for his own good and yelled, "For Kai's sake, stop your screaming!" He brought his hand hard across her cheek.

She sat, on the ground, still in her daze. Hand on her wound, she didn't seem affected by the pain. "He's hurt." She whispered.

Vegeta cut his recent ki ball short but it was enough to kill the icejin. "Who's hurt?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "Vegeta!" She grabbed him by his collar. "It's all your fault! If it wasn't for you I'd still be there! I shouldn't have…" She cut herself off.

"Shouldn't have what?" Vegeta asked, a little too sternly.

She closed her eyes. "I shouldn't have left him stay there by himself."

"Who? By who-self?"

She covered her face in her hands.

Vegeta glanced around. There was no one there. He sighed and put his arms around her, stiffly. But she didn't seem to notice.

"I left him… left him… he's alone…"

Goku ran into the scene, a little too early. "Vegeta! This is our chance! We can—" He cut himself off, staring at the Vegeta with his arms around Bulma.

Vegeta shot Goku a death glare without taking his arms off Bulma. "Now what Karkarot? Does it have to be now?"

He opened his mouth and said slowly, "We can go on, the icejins stopped coming in this directions." He flashed a grin, "And apparently Nappa back home broke the communication line between them so they didn't know she was there."

Vegeta nodded, "I knew the old man had it in him." He looked at Bulma. "Feeling better?" She nodded, tears still streaming down her face. "We will talk about this later." He said sternly, releasing her. She nodded again.

Kurrin ran in, "So we're going now, right?"

That was when the bushes started crashing down around them.

"Protect the woman!" Vegeta hissed. "She's what they're after."

That was when two girls stumbled into the clearing, gasping for breath.

Kurrin's mouth dropped open, looking at the girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

Goku's eyes widened at the sight of the girl with black hair and dark eyes.

Bulma squealed, forgetting about her little episode moments earlier. "Chi Chi! Juu!" She ran over to them and hugged her best friends.

Chi Chi gasped, "B-Bulma…"

Juu opened one of her eyes. "They're after you…"

"Who?"

"The icejins…"

"Found out that…"

Chi Chi jumped to her feet and screamed, "Bulma! How dare you eat that fruit! We thought you knew better!"

Bulma shrugged, not taking her eyes off Juu. "It was a matter of choice, to die or have an excuse."

Vegeta snorted.

"What happened?"

Kurrin cut in, "How 'bout they get a drink of water before that?"

Goku added, "At least when we find camp."

Vegeta smirked, "That's gotta be your smartest comment all day, Karkarot."

---(Camp-time!)---

Goku threw the firewood, but unfortunately missed hitting Vegeta, who cursed.

Of course, being around him for a few days Bulma learned to ignore it.

"How's Orga? What happened?"

Juu sat next to the fire, leaning on a rock, sighed. "It's not a pretty story."

"So?"

Chi Chi sighed as well, sitting next to Goku, who reddened. "The icejins came looking for you."

"Me?"

"**You ate the fruit! **Why else?!" She screamed.

Bulma sighed. "And?"

"Frieza wanted you to give him immortal life."

Vegeta snorted. "She doesn't know how."

The two girls glared at him then Chi Chi continued, "They tore into every house and everyone who didn't give them an answer…" She paused then said slowly, "died."

"What about…" Bulma began but Juu cut her off, understanding. "Freiza found out who Trunks was."

Her heart pounded. "And?"

"He was captured." Chi Chi said quietly.

Vegeta stood and yelled, "Woman! I have had enough about these secrets! Who the h-ll is Trunks?"

It was quiet. Bulma felt all the eyes stare at her.

"You didn't tell him?" Juu said, alarmed.

She shook her head.

She played around with her hands for a moment then thought about her answer. Then Bulma sighed. "Alright Vegeta, you deserve to know."

"Know what?" His voice was a dangerous whisper.

"Trunks is… our son."

A/N: I **love** cliffhangers!! Well... except when I make them.

**WORD THINGY**

Lucky for you guys, THERE ARE NO WORDS TO EXPLAIN!! So BLAH!! :P

REVIEW OR ELSE VEGETA WILL KILL YOU!! no flames plez

Vegeta: I will what?


	5. Lavender point of View

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: Me no ownie da Dragie Z.

Lavender Point of View

Chapter 5 

Trunks shivered and pushed himself further into the corner. He could hear the grumbling of the other prisoners from outside of the bars of his cage. In his small confined area he was tied up, and the struggling for hours didn't help. He blew his lavender hair back and sighed. The prisoners were not the best of companions for the moment. They spent the time while he was struggling mocking him, saying things like he was going to be in front of Frieza's army or going to fight the legendary Prince Vegeta who had disappeared after his mother did.

Trunks, unlike most other kids his age, did not worry or whimper over his mother. He had seen his mother in action and trusted that she would be rescuing him any moment. But the dream had given up after the heavy door was slammed. He wasn't sure about his mother blowing up a door but the dream did seem possible. Still, he couldn't help but keep himself further away from the other prisoners, who were currently fighting over the leftovers of food from the icejin soldiers, that was usually thrown down every hour or so, with the food came a new victim. Trunks, being the son of a princess, they had kept him in a separate cage to keep him from talking or getting beaten up by the other prisoners, that were older than him.

Trunks shrugged it off. He believed that with all the training his mother gave in he would be able to defeat them but all the same he preferred to be alone. The doors were suddenly opened with the bright light streaming through and someone was pushed in, but the doors bolted shut before anyone could get out. Trunks sighed and shook his head. Had it been an hour already? He lost track of time. The new victim was pushed to the back and slammed next to Trunk's cage. He apparently had black hair, black eyes and seemed the age of Trunks. Trunks glanced at him then nodded. "I'm Trunks."

The boy looked at him and grinned, "I'm Goten." He stuck one of his hands through the bars of the cage and Trunks stared at him and bluntly said, "I can't get over there." Goten stared then glancing his bindings, sheepishly said, "Oh, sorry." It was quiet. Then Goten looked up with a puzzled look on his face, "Why are you in a different cage?" He asked innocently. Trunks stared then sighed. "I'm the son of the Princess Bulma of Orga.." Goten had a bewildered look on his face as his onyx eyes stared at Trunks again, wondering how a kid his age could be a prince. "Wow, really?" Goten asked, eyes widening.

Trunks looked at him then shrugged, "Yeah, sure." Goten pushed the question further, "Is it hard to sit in a throne all day?" Trunks looked at the kid like he was crazy. "I train. I'm not lazy." Goten grinned. "We saiyans train too." Trunks wedged further in the corner. He was a saiyan? Was he mad that Trunks was an Orgathan? "Um, are you mad?" Trunks asked. Goten looked shocked. "Mad at what?" "Mad at me for being an Orgathan." Trunks looked down. Goten stared then laughed. "How could I be mad at what you are? I think being a sorcerer is cool! Dad thinks the same way." Goten flashed another grin. "What's it like having those powers?"

"… sometimes it's kinda hard to control." Trunks said, smiling. "Does it hurt?" Trunks searched his mind for an answer. "Sometimes, but mostly not." Goten looked amazed. "Co-o-ol…" Trunks changed the subject, uncomfortable about having it on him. "How's a saiyan life?" Goten shrugged as he seated himself next to the barred cell. "Mostly we train. And eat." He laughed. "We eat a lot." Trunks was amazed. "How much?" Goten counted his fingers then said, "A lot." Trunks laughed. Goten reminded him of Violet.

--(Flashback)--

Violet swung her feet back and forth, sitting on a swung. She had purple hair that was in a long braid going down her back, that sailed in the wind. "Hey Trunks!" She sang out, falling over and making Trunks laugh. "I wish you could come with me and dad, we have so much fun, you know, selling things your mom makes."

Trunks gave her a side-ways look, "You know how they are, right?" "Violet grinned, her front tooth missing, "Yeah, they're all 'lovey-dovey'."

"Wonder why, I mean, because they already had kids." Trunks wondered aloud, making Violet giggle. "That's because they're not married. If they were married, they probably just be friends."

Trunks looked up and into the starry night and said, "My mom asked me if we were make good brother and sisters."

Violet shrugged, "Why would she ask that?" Trunks gave her another sideways look. "Because she might marry your dad." Violet laughed and jumped off the swing. "They wouldn't marry. They miss their old mates too much to do that." She laughed again.

Violet was sort of careless of that sort of thing, Trunks thought silently. "Do you remember what your dad was like?" Violet asked, turning her intense purple eyes on him. Trunks stared then shrugged. "No. Mom said he left before I was born."

Violet laughed again. "Maybe he was Vegeta, you know, the saiyan prince." Violet said in a teasing tone. Trunks gave her a bewildered look then laughed, "Na-aw..."

--(Flashback over)--

Violet was just as innocent as Goten, which was probably why Trunks hadn't seen her for over 2 months, when they regularly came to Orga at the end of the month. He wondered if her disappearance had a connection with his capture. He shrugged it off.

Goten looked behind Trunks and asked, "Is it cozy in there?" Trunks smirked and said sarcastically, "Snug as a bug." Goten grinned.

"So are you connected with the Prince?" Trunks asked. Goten's eyes widened and he looked away. "He's kinda mean so I don't like talking to him. Most of us try to avoid him." He murmured. Trunks leaned against the corner. "Oh, sorry." Goten flashed Trunks another grin. "He trains all the time so he makes avoiding easy. Besides he doesn't like us 'brats' anyways. Much less have a brat of his own." Goten laughed. "'Sides he doesn't even want a mate."

---(back to the camp)---

Vegeta had his fists clenched at his sides, his face unreadable in the firelight as Bulma prayed quietly that he would just accept her and Trunks. He stood across from her and in front of the fire.

"I-I... have a... a b-brat..." He said, staring blankly in the fire. Bulma sighed and put her face in her hands. It was hopeless. He would probably swat her aside and choose another mate besides her. She should have stuck to her boyfriend...

Vegeta's gaze suddenly bored into Bulma's face and she reddened. "You didn't t-tell me..." He whispered, in the dangerous tone he always used when whispering. She sighed and said, "I didn't think you'd accept us." They didn't notice but the rest of the group quietly walked away, deciding that this was a private time between them. Vegeta's eyes narrowed "What do you mean, not accept you?"

Bulma covered her face and felt tears sting in her eyes. "Because you... you have all those other girls to pick from why would you want someone who already has a child?" She yelled, slightly muffled between her hands.

It took a second for him to walk around the fire and crouch in front of Bulma, face inches away from hers. His strong arms were wrapped around her in an embrace. "I may not remember all of my past, but I do know that I used to like you." His armor was a rough material that scratched her cheek but the embrace felt like it was years ago, only stiffer. Her vision blurred with tears.

She turned her head to look at him, his face beautiful in the moonlight. His eyes glistened as they stared into her sapphire. "D-don't leave me..." She whispered.

Vegeta rested his chin on her head, "I don't plan to."

A/N: Yay! I finally wrote a long, detailed chappie!

Tell me if you'd like the way I used to write it or this way.

**REVIEW**!!


	6. Abandon

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: i confess... I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z!! I KNOW IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE!! (:P)

Chapter 6 Abandon 

Bulma felt a sharp pang in her heart as she walked silently behind Vegeta, following his large strides. She kept her lip in a firm line and her blue eyes straight foreword. Even though her legs ached from the journey. She jerked her head behind her, still unsure about leaving Chi Chi and 18 behind. "Shouldn't we look for them?" She asked Vegeta quietly. "No," was the swift reply. "Can't we even make an effort to find them?" She said a little louder, trying to show concern for her childhood friends. "No." He said, loudly as he strode through the bushes, hacking them aside with his sword.

"Why not?" She snapped, breaking the silence. Vegeta whirled around, onyx eyes narrowed. "It will waste precious time!" He yelled. "That is why I do not like to drag along petty friends. They leave you and don't come back!" Bulma opened her mouth to protest but was hesitant. Vegeta turned back to the path and hacked away.

"What if they're captured?" She murmured, looking at the green scenery around her. "Then it's their bloody fault." Vegeta fumed. "What if they're trapped?" Bulma asked quietlly. "Then it's their fault for following Karkarot's guidance." Nothing else answered her except the swish of his sword. "What if they're dying and we're their only hope?" She said loudly. "**I DON'T CARE.**" Vegeta yelled loudly, sending the birds in the canopy flying away, squawking.

"If Goku's your friend, then don't you care?" She demanded. "No!" He yelled, "And for Kami's sake he isn't my friend!" Bulma's sapphire eyes softened and she said in a soft tone, "I suppose that's how you'll describe Trunks and I in the future. Denial, they call it." "No! Yes-I mean…" He threw his arms up as if the sky was falling and said, "Why does everyone keep confusing me?" Bulma put her hands on her hips and said, "Maybe it's not everyone confusing you but it's you confusing everyone!" Vegeta stared at her with the same blank expression that he used around his mother. She rolled her eyes and said loudly, "Meaning that you aren't making any sense."

Vegeta sighed and looked at the sky. The sun was already setting and the day was ending. The birds were calling their goodnights in their chirping voices, which was extremely annoying to him. "Look, woman, how much time you wasted with your pathetic questions!" He yelled. Bulma crossed her arms on her chest and said, "Yeah so now it's all my fault, huh?" Vegeta yelled back, "Exactly!"

---(Hours later)---

Bulma poked a stick at the insignificant fire, scowling at Vegeta in the corner of her eye. She kept one arm wrapped around her legs. It was hard to scowl when it was cold and the only heat was a slowly increasing fire. Vegeta sat, arms across his chest, harsh lines running into his face.

The only sound was the low crackling of the fire, gently burning and crisping the pile of sticks and leaves. Bulma closed her eyes and rubbed her hands together, blowing her warm breath into them. Her pale hands turned pinkish then paled again. Her soft pants of breath froze up in front of her then disappeared. She wished they didn't have to camp in the mountain, pure wilderness where no one went except a few animals.

Vegeta growled low in his throat, obviously mad at Bulma for making him show his emotions earlier. He was confused lately, how his heart did a flippy thing every time he approached her. Which was completely embarrassing and humiliating because she was supposed to be HIS hostage but instead it looked like that they were eloping.

Already some villagers from the passing villages sighed and said love was a beautiful thing every time they passed a village. Bulma giggled but Vegeta scowled. Like he said, it was completely embarrassing.

Bulma kept her lips in a straight line, only shooting daggers from her eyes at Vegeta from minute to minute. She still believed that it was his fault because she had no idea where Chi Chi and Juu were.

A low hiss from the wind made Bulma shiver and tighten herself in a smaller ball. Vegeta sighed and rolled her eyes thinking that she was a weakling. There was a silence that echoed over the valley they were in.

Bulma felt another sharp pang in her heart and she jolted making Vegeta quickly turn his gaze at her. "What?" He hissed. She shook her head, keeping her lips in the straight line across her face. He rolled his onyx eyes, "Just _tell_ me and skip denying." She fingered her thin material that was a poor excuse for clothing. "It's Trunks."

"What about the brat?" Vegeta said, boringly flicking some junk off a nearby log. "He's fading…" She whispered, closing her blue eyes. "Which means?" Vegeta said, keeping that same cool in his voice. She turned her hard blue gaze on him, blue eyes flooding into his onyx eyes. Her eyes glistened with possible tears. "He might….be dying." She closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath. "He hasn't eaten, other prisoners have taken all his food. A young friend has given him a few crumbs but it's not enough. He's depressed and homesick." She glared at him, "Obviously he has gained your hunger for food, no?"

Vegeta clenched his fist. "You mean the only heir of Vegeta may be dying?" He demanded. Bulma whispered, "Only if we don't reach him in time."

He rolled his eyes, "Which would take a miracle. Have you found out how to give immortality yet?" He snapped with impatience in the air. Bulma let out a secretive smile then frowned, "Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to the likes of you, Princey."

Vegeta let out a frustrated breath. "You realize the only way to save the brat is if you trust me?" She glared her eyes at him, standing up. "I wouldn't trust you; I'd sooner **die**." Vegeta chuckled, "You trust me when we were young." "Before you were evil!" She yelled. "After I'd give you immortality, you'd kill me!"

Vegeta snapped his finger, "Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that?" He said, sarcastically.

Bulma groaned and cursed under her breath.

---(At the prison)---

Goten leaned against the other side of the cage, banging his fingers against the bars. Trunks' stomach groaned. He needed something to eat. He gave Goten a side-ways glance, "Who were your parents?"

Goten grinned and said, "My dad's a good friend of the Prince, even though the Prince denies having anything to do with him. He got to know some princess from another land and know one of her friends." His grin widened, "He came to like her and began secretly meeting her. Then my big brother was born and so was me." His grin split into a frown, "Then something happened to the Prince and the Princess and dad was forbidden to see mom. We've been stuck with dad ever since."

He looked up at the stone ceiling. "I kind of remember her. But the picture that always comes to mind is a flying frying pan." He grinned at Trunks, "Weird huh? I always dream about some lady who I never see her face chasing dad around, hitting him with a frying pan." He laughed and Trunks managed to smile.

Lately Trunks hadn't been getting enough energy. He needed food but the other prisoners were older and stronger. They warded off the younger ones before they had a chance to get food. The youngsters would eventually die from hunger or killed by the older ones. Trunks grimaced. Life in the dungeon was hell and it was every man for himself.

The doors swung open and two icejins came in. Goten looked panicked as they grabbed a struggling prisoner, crackling with laughter, dragged the poor victim out. Everyone was horrified. The icejins couldn't carry as many hostages as they had, they were killing the everyone, one by one...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! I know it kinda took me a while to get this one up.

REVIEW ME!!

Well what are you waiting for? REVIEW!!


	7. Snowflakes

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: yawn you still here?I thought you knew!

Chapter 7 

Chi Chi and 18 looked through the ruins of the camp. Chi Chi lifted a burnt piece of plank wood, looking under it, said aloud, "You don't think they were taken do you?" There was nothing left, but no sign of Bulma or Vegeta. Goku scratched his head in thought, "Being Vegeta, I think he wouldn't have gone without a fight." He fingered a nearby log, fresh of the enemy's scent. "I don't see any battle marks or any signs of struggle." He turned his intense brown gaze on Chi Chi, "What do you think?" He said kindly, while Chi Chi blushed. "I don't know, Goku." She murmured.

18 stared at each of them then said, "You've met before?" Chi Chi, without taking her gaze off of Goku's face slowly said, "We met each other when the Princess and Prince were engaged." Goku added, "Years ago." Chi Chi nodded and quietly ended the subject.

Kurrin kicked some material that used to be a tent aside. "Do you think they tried to shake us off?" 18 stared at him, blankly. "'Shake us off'?" Kurrin smiled grimly, "You know, tried to get rid of us." "Oh." 18 blinked then smiled, "I don't think that Bulma would have taken that for an answer." Chi Chi laughed, "You got that right. Bulma never let's anyone push her around."

---(Back to the couple)---

"Put me down!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta ignored her cries as he tightened his grip around her waist as he had her slung over his shoulder. He tried to ignore her small fists as they hit his back. "Put me down or-or..." Bulma rapped her mind for some solution. "I'll scream!" "Joy." Vegeta grimaced as he trudged through the thickly grown underbrush. Bulma opened her mouth to piece the highest note her lips would reach but Vegeta's gloved white hand slapped over her mouth, "Do that and I'll make sure you'll never get out of the forest." Vegeta whispered darkly.

Bulma's mouth instantly closed. Vegeta grumbled some curse words under his breath. Then he glared at her, "What? Do you think it's **easy** to carry someone while trying to walk through this?" He kicked a nearby stump. Bulma muttered, "It would be easier if you just let me _walk_." Vegeta chuckled, "If I do that then you'll only slow me down, with your complaining and slowness." Bulma pouted but stopped flailing.

It was quiet, with the only sound being the whoosh of the wind and the rustle of the greenery around them. A few birds twittered in the trees but basically all was quiet.

"So..." Bulma began loudly when Vegeta cut in, "Shut up, woman, if you value your life!" He hissed under his breath. She looked shocked, her blue eyes staring in bewilderment at him. He lowered his voice, "We're in enemy's territory. Make another scream and we're done for." He added, "We're in the icejin's territory. Things are going to get cold." Just as he finished, a cold, winter wind blew in and Bulma's teeth chattered. Vegeta seemed unaffected by the change of weather.

They exited the forest and it was snowing in the valley. Up ahead was a mountain, but the clouds around it couldn't let Bulma see the top. A thin layer of ice covered the ground. "You're getting off if you want us to keep balance," Vegeta said in a low, urgent voice as he lowered Bulma to the ground. She put her thin hands on her waist, "I thought we were going to get your immortal life first." He smirked and said, "I thought you didn't trust me."

Bulma opened her mouth to protest but her slip on the ice left her astonished on the ground. Vegeta snickered, "You're very good at balancing aren't you?" As suddenly as the words left his mouth his foot slipped under him and he was left blinking on the ground.

Bulma smirked and said in a smug tone, "I could say the same about you, Veggie." Vegeta didn't answer only grabbed a clump of snow and forming it into a ball within his fists.

"Oh no you don't, Vegeta." Bulma cried as she stood up and backed away. Vegeta stood as well, grinning an evil smirk as he weighed a freshly made snowball. "The brat can live, but a little revenge…" Bulma backed then turned and ran. A snowball, no doubt from Vegeta, pelted her in his target… her face.

"You," She said, bending down to pick up a clump of ice, forming it into a ball, "are so dead." Vegeta laughed, already weighing two snowballs in his hands. "Dividia Lipya," She murmured as the ball divided into two. Vegeta smirked and said, "From what I collect, your aim is horrible."

"Juliqwa." She said, smirking as well, as a red beam of light appeared on Vegeta's forehead. Then she threw it and Vegeta flew off and the ball followed. Vegeta protectively held his hands in front of him but the ball splattered on his face successfully.

"Woman!" He growled, landing on the ground. His hands clenched into fists at either side of him and his face looked like a blur of anger and rage. For a second, Bulma dreaded the fear of hell again.

But suddenly there was nothing. No pain, no revenge, no tearing blood or shrieks coming from her lips, there was nothing. Then she felt something. It felt strange, comforting and… familiar. She gasped.

Vegeta was embracing her. His face into her neck and his arms around her waist; As much as she missed him, she felt uncomfortable of the feeling of his skin against hers again. She felt his presence behind her and could feel him against her. "V-Vegeta…" She stammered.

He made a muffled sound from his lips.

---(Back to Trunks)---

Trunks shivered, pressing himself against the stones behind him. He said in his dry, raspy voice, "What's happening, Goten?" Goten, who was pressed against the bars of the cage said, "I don't know, Trunks."

It had been several hours ago, but the place they were in slammed down. Through the darkness and ice cold, whispers were heard that they were on icejin territory. They would soon been transferred to the dungeons of the icejins instead of the cramped one there.

And yet even though they were nearing their home, the icejins still seemed to be killing everyone, day by day. Every time, it was the same, they would be dragging them off, screaming and shrieking for help and the icejins would be crackling their low laughter from their lips. Trunks detected a trend, they only were killing the older ones, the younger ones would probably be used as slaves. Since they were younger, they would 'last' longer. Now there were down to one last older prisoner.

Suddenly the doors of light and cold air shot through were opened and the icejins were there. They were smirking their snide smirks as they snatched up the last of the older prisoners as he struggled in their grasp, shrieking cries of help as he was carried away.

Goten smiled grimly, "Now we will get some real food for you Trunks." Trunks smiled weakly but couldn't help hearing the prisoner through the wall, the cries for help and mercy suddenly increased then, with a slash of a sword, stopped. Nothing could be heard anymore.

Trunks felt tears in his blue eyes and felt a tear of sapphire sprinkle down his cheek, even though he didn't know who that person was, he felt a deep dread growing within his body that he… was next…

A/N: Cliffhanger for V/B!! HA FOR ALL YA!!

Sorry, yes I know I'm cruel...

REVIEW!!


	8. Questioning

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: no own. me no own.

TA DA! Chappie 8! Sorry for not updating and thanks 4 reviewing!

Chapter 8 Questioning

Heavy chains clamped over his wrists and neck. The guards on either side of him effortlessly lifted him into the air. His body was numbed and he couldn't move. Trunks glanced behind him where Goten was gagged. He shot him a desperate look before the door slammed shut, separating them. Trunks locked his dull blue eyes on the red carpeted ground. The door hissed open and light gray smoke blew into the room. Trunks shivered inwardly. Frieza was revealed beyond the smoke, chuckling on his throne. Trunks stared at him blankly. Freiza hissed icily, "So is this the son of the princess Bulma?"

The soilders next to him nodded, smirks glowing on their faces. Frieza smiled a smile that turned up the corners of his lips to his ears that made him look even more hideous.

Frieza lowered his eyes down to Trunks. His eyes glittered and Trunks stared at the floor. "So, any news from your father?" He hissed.

Trunks didn't answer. He didn't know his father. Freiza kicked him in the stomach. Trunks took the blow directly but the paralysis prevented him from feeling anything except the deep pain within his heart. "Answer me, Orgathan." He growled low in his throat then he stretched that awkward smile on his face again that made Trunks shiver, "How's your father?"

Trunks still didn't answer, his lips forming a straight line across his mouth. Freiza brought his hand across his face. Trunks jerked his head away from the searing pain that seemed to turn his face swelling red. It felt like drawing a flame across his face, it burned an acute pain. "I don't know." He muttered under his breath, adjusting his blue eyes to another section of the floor.

Freiza, in mock surprise, said, "What's that, boy?" Trunks shook with anger but kept his voice low, "I don't know," He said in a louder voice. Freiza, still acting out his surprise, said, "You _don't know _your own _father?_ How has the princess _raised _you?" Trunks bit his lower lip. He knew that it was for his own good and out of respect to not pry into matters with his father. His mother didn't like talking about him. So he just assumed that he was dead. But it was also very hard to hold his tongue.

"Don't you _know _who he was?" The smugness in his voice made Trunks angrier than he was. He didn't want to hear the lies of this snake so he nodded his head and mumbled something under his breath. Freiza snidely added, "Are you sure you didn't know he was a _prince_?"

Trunks closed his eyes and shut off the lies. He repeated in his mind that his father was dead. But another half of his mind was curious and longing to know more. Freiza motioned with his hand at the door, "Throw the lad in dungeon. We'll toy with him later."

-(V/B)-

Bulma sucked her breath in. Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he roughly shoved her from him. She backed away, bewildered at him. Her eyes were wide open as well as her mouth going slack-jawed.

"You speak of this to no one." His voice cut into the cold air like a knife and she nodded obediently.

He turned, swiftly, his red cape billowing behind him and walked on. "Come, woman." He snapped behind him. Bulma scuttled behind him.

Vegeta growled under his breath, barely conscious to where he was going. _How dare that woman bring out my emotions._ He shot a glare at Bulma who jerked her blue gaze away. _She must have put me under a spell. Again._ He clenched a fist at his side as he followed the worn path. _Never again,_ he swore.

Bulma glanced at Vegeta, mutely confused. He was so different now. He wasn't the person she remembered, sweet, charming, romantic… but it was like it was a different person locked inside his body. She felt tears well up in her eyes and rubbed a fist at her eyes. _Stop crying,_ She told herself, _you'll only give away another weakness._ She glanced at him again and shivered, feeling a tingling sensation crawl up her spine. _He's changed,_ she thought, miserably, _he'd never take advantage of me like that back then. _

A sapphire tear gently crawled out of her eye and glistened down her pale skin. She watched the man in front of her stalk away. She felt something clutch in her heart. _His face and body are beautiful. _She thought, _he could be the very likely one to win my heart. _Bulma felt her throat clog up with the tears left from the unwept years from the past. _I love him yet he seems to despise me. _

She felt like screaming, trapped in her mind. Part of her wanted to slip away into the cracks of time and live in her memories. Another part of her wanted to throw herself into his arms. But she felt invisible bonds hold her back. Bulma hated him… but loved him. It was a confusing emotion that built up in her heart over the years. Her mind screamed, _I hate him, hate him, hate his guts. But he's so beautiful. _

Bulma thought about the embrace that seemed like he put so much emotion in it, like he squeezed her until his life seemed to flow through his skin and into her mind.

_I wish I knew how much he thought of me. _She thought wistfully, curling one of her blue locks behind her ear. _I wish he _cared

-(Dungeon)—

Trunks overcame the paralysis but felt his energy sapped away. It was no longer from hunger but he had no idea. He felt his energy disappear and gasped with the effort. He felt his mother's chi not too far away but somehow she was cowering. And who was this stronger chi with her? Was he killing her?

He laid in the cell, his head rested against the corner and feet spread out before him. "Tru-nks…?" A weak voice called from the other side of the cell. He pained to lift his head. Goten was there, in his pool of blood. Cuts and wounds covered his body and his clothing was battered. "…they beat us… to tell them… about… you…" Goten broke off coughing.

Trunks lift his hand but gave up in vain. "I'm sorry, Goten." He could hear Goten giggle, "But I didn't say anything." Trunks smiled and winced as he felt the heavy chains weighing him down.

Goten looked up at the ceiling. "I never thought I'd end up like this. I always just wanted to be in the prince's army, to show how strong I was." Trunks suddenly snapped, "Shut up." Goten looked his way, astonished. Trunks narrowed his blue eyes and glared at him, "Shut up. You're only bringing yourself down with this. We have to get out of here." He glanced at Goten's wounds, "When can you heal?"

Goten rubbed his wrists, grimacing. "Two days at the most." Trunks glanced down at his chains. "Do you think you'd be able to break this?"

Goten studied them for a minute then finally said, "They're iron but aged. They should be easy to break." Trunks nodded at the key hanging from the hook on the other side of the wall, where the icejins put to intimidate the young boys. "I could get that, but I'll need my hands."

Goten smiled grimly, "Do you think you could make a force field when we fight?" Trunks thought a while. It was quiet, except from the whimpering from the other prisoners and the yanking of chains. "No, I can't. Only people as far as my mother can go in that league. But I can heal quickly."

Goten gave him a sideways glance. Trunks stared back at him then said, "I need all my strength to do that. We need to rest." He glanced at the ceiling. "They are planing to kill us in a week. We have time."

Goten's dark eyes shimmered excitedly, "I never thought I'd have a friend as smart as you. I never thought I'd have a friend at all." Trunks stared at him, shocked. Goten added quietly, "I'm shorter than other boys my age."

Trunks considered this then said slowly, "I never noticed until you mentioned." Goten smiled and said, "Really?" Trunks nodded then grinned, "Yeah." He shifted his head into a comfortable position and said, "Get some rest, we need strength."

-(Nearby Village)-

"Excuse me, sir…" Chi Chi tailed after a man. He swirled around, hard gaze landing on her face, "What?" He barked. Chi Chi felt herself cower under his glare and timidly said, "Do you know where the icejins may be? My friends and I…" She didn't get a chance to continue as the man turned pale and disappeared in the crowd. "Sir!" She cried but it was no use. She pouted. Everyone was such a coward. At the word _icejin_ made people push on. _Must think I'm mad._ She thought to herself.

She turned around to find Juu walking behind her. She was sighing as well, "Everyone thinks I'm crazy." She grumbled. Chi Chi nodded, "I don't think we'll ever get there." Juu glanced around them. "Everyone just tries to ignore the fact that they exist."

Goku walked up to them, red cape flying in the wind. "I didn't get anything." He said, hands behind him. His gaze was on the ground, apparently in thought.

"Hey!" Kurrin ran up to them. "I got a head start!" He stopped to catch his breath and said, "A man told me that the icejins are in the valley to the north. But it's freezing up there." Goku cut him off, frowning, "How'd he tell you that? Everyone's a coward." Kurrin mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, "He was drunk…"

A/N: Ugh... do I HATE my teachers and when I me hate I mean KILL! Projects, homeworks, yeah you could say life's good.

not.

anyway, just forget about all of them and REVIEW ME NOW!


	9. Fear and Pain

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: You're luckyDBZ doesn't belong to me.

_Chapter_ 9

"Vegeta?" Bulma made her voice as tiny as possible as it left her mouth and into the cold air. They had stopped when the path had forked into two. His flaming hair turned to one path to another, his eyes jerking from side to side. There was a sign but wind and rain wore it away. A thick vine curled around the wooden flat part.

Vegeta grunted. No use trying to read it, it probably said something to 'warn' them from going on or in a foreign language.

"Vegeta?" Bulma repeated his name for the fifth time. _Stop saying my name!_ His mind screamed, _I hate the way you're saying it!_ To which he said harshly, "Shut up, woman." His breath appeared in a wispy smoke in front of him. Bulma shrank away but said quietly, "Are we lost?"

He didn't answer her that time, just jerking his head to either side. They both looked the same except by the scent, it appeared that the road to the right was more often used. Vegeta frowned. He wasn't able to tell if the road was used by cowards or by wiser men.

Vegeta turned his heel to Bulma who jumped. "I'm going to fly up and see where the paths lead," he turned his voice into a mock tone and said, "_please_ don't do anything stupid." Her blue eyes flamed in fury but he flew over the trees, laughing.

He looked around over the treetops. The sun warmed him a little but did little improvement. His onyx eyes scanned the road ahead. He growled in frustration. There was no sign of which went where, only that one went east and the other turned west. He turned around and began lowering himself to the ground when he saw something. It looked like smoke thundering in the distance.

As he concentrated and discovered whose chi it was, his eyes widened and he grumbled, "Of all times." He lowered quickly into the underbrush where an angry Bulma sat on a rock.

"Having fun?" She said in a flat voice. "Took you long enough." He opened his mouth to come up with a witty comeback but his shook his head. He growled in a low voice, "There are people coming here."

Her blue eyes widened. "Who?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Icejins." He growled. "They're coming this way. Fast. They must have seen our chi on their radar. We don't know which way to go either so I'll have to fight."

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't you mean 'we'?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked, "You're too weak and feeble." "Why you..." She prepared to curse him but he cut her off, "I don't care what you say, you're not staying here. Can you disappear? Teleport? Anything useful now?"

She paused thinking quietly to herself, counting her fingers now and then. She said slowly, "I can teleport but I don't know where to go. I can disappear but I'd rather not."

"Why not?" He snapped impatiently.

She glared at him, "Unless you want to see what I had for breakfast, I suggest you don't push me on. But I can blend in with the scenery. That's the only thing I can think of."

He pointed to a nearby tree. "Blend in there. I don't want you hurt." When her eyes looked hopeful, he added, "What kind of captor will I be if you get hurt by someone other than me?"

Her eyes dulled and she said, "Oh."

Bulma walked over to the tree and whispered something Vegeta couldn't make out. Then there was a bright light and he shielded his eyes. He saw through his fingers that she was curling into a ball with her hands around her legs with glowing ribbons spinning furiously all around her. Then the tree was normal, only she wasn't there. Only a root took her place.

He smirked and said, "Smart woman." Then there was only the thundering of many footsteps and then nothing as the smoke cleared.

Suddenly Vegeta was pelted with a dozen arrows which he dodged with ease, laughing all the while. Someone suddenly shouted, "Rfea!" The voice sounded like daggers against stone, scraping in an awful tone. From where Bulma lay hidden she saw Vegeta froze. _What are you doing? _She felt like screaming._ You should have seen the freezing spell coming!_

Then one icejin came forward, his icy blue eyes shooting daggers at Vegeta. He looked different than the legendary Freiza and Cooler. He looked almost human only for his blue hair and light ice blue eyes. He had a nasty scar running down his eye.

"Don't you remember me, Vegeta?" He hissed. "Been awhile since we trained hasn't it?" He chuckled and the army behind him chuckled as well, like there was some twisted joke behind all of it. "I'm Malui, remember? Freiza's nephew? Half-human and half-icejin?"

He laughed and Vegeta eye's widened as he pulled an arrow from his pack. It had a golden arrowhead but the very top was red. _What's so special about it?_ Bulma wondered. She had the urge to yank free from the tree.

"Remember Isola? My poison arrow? Flies like eagles but kills like snakes, she does. You almost died from the last injury." He laughed icily. Bulma noticed that his breath didn't hang in the air like everyone else. "But this time," He aimed the arrow without a bow, "I guarantee that you will not survive." He threw the arrow from his hand but it still flew with inhuman speed.

Time seemed to stop for Bulma as it struck Vegeta's arm. Even after the arrow struck him, he was still standing. His eyes were wide in astonishment staring into nothing and his mouth hung open. Then he fell to the ground, unmoving. Malui stood above him, smirking, "First, you will feel nothing but then the venom takes over you. You will be overwhelmed with pain and you'd feel like you're being torn apart. But I don't need to tell you this do I?" He chuckled. "Come on, men," Malui turned his back to Vegeta, "He won't make it anyway."

Bulma felt her rage inside of her build up but held her temper. As soon as he left with every one of his men with him she tore from the tree. "Vegeta!"

He laid unmoving on the ground, his breath coming easily in and out. The arrow from his arm gleamed in the sunlight, blood trickling down his wound. His eyes were closed and his hand was clenched in a fist.

"Vegeta?" She shook him by his shoulder. She looked at the arrow and grimaced. Then she put her hands around the arrow and felt something pull at her hard. She felt a pulse of evil power within and took a deep breath.

Then she pulled it out. Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he howled in pain, clutching his arm. She covered her ears and waited until he was done.

When the shouting ceased she said to him quietly, "Are you all right?" Vegeta winced as he touched his arm, "No."

She touched his arm, which he pulled back, "Can I heal it?" Vegeta frowned and said, "No, you can't do anything. There's nothing you can do." He sat there with a blank look on his face and said, "I'd die in a few hours."

Bulma's eyes sparkled with tears and she said, "Can't I at least try, Vegeta?" Vegeta's face hardened and he said sternly, "No." He breathed in deeply as if to breathe in the truth, "I'm going to die in a few hours. Most likely two. Four at the most."

Tears trickled down Bulma's cheeks. How could he talk of his going to underworld so easily? She bit her lower lip. "I just want to help, Vegeta." She said quietly.

He stood up and dusted himself off. He glared at her and said in a cold voice, "If you were truly trying to help me you would have given me immortality a long time ago, woman."

"Vegeta..." Bulma begged quietly. The sun was setting behind him and before she was in this adventure, she would have called it beautiful. Now it looked like blood staining the sky, making it look bloody and ruthless.

He turned his heel and said, "Let's go find camp," He added in a sarcastic tone, "I want a good place to just lay down and die." She balled her fists but followed him.

-(Trunk's Dungeon)-

Goten gained energy by the coming days quickly but Trunks energy gained little. He felt like something was eating off of his energy.

Goten eyed the food that came into the dungeon. He crawled over to Trunks and laid it at his feet. A chicken and two cups of water wasn't much but was enough for the two young boys.

Trunks raised his head and studied the food. He looked at it carefully then said, "Eat the chicken, not the water. Water's actually a potion."

Goten swallowed, as if to quench his thirst. Then he split the chicken in half and gave the other to Trunks. Trunks ate slowly and cautiously as Goten gobbled it down whole, spitting out the bones.

Trunks closed his eyes and rested his head against the stone wall. He felt his mother's feelings crying out for help. He felt the strong presence near her dwindling in power. The strong person was dying. It would take 1 hour for him to disappear completely into the underworld realm.

He closed his eyes and thought of the day to come. Soon the next day would be their breakout and he would be reunited with his mother.

-(BV)-

Vegeta grabbed his temples and screamed in pain. He felt like he was going to blow up. Vegeta howled and screamed, curling into a little ball on the ground. It was choking the life out of him. Pain filled his world.

Bulma jerked her head up off the rock she was laying on. She stumbled over to the clearing where Vegeta was. Vegeta was in a ball screaming. The wound of his shoulder was glowing a bright green on his arm and he groaned, "Bulma..."

Bulma held his hand and said, "Vegeta!" She bit her lower lip in frustration. "Help me!" Vegeta screamed. He clawed the ground and howled.

Bulma felt tears filling her eyes. So this was what it was when someone she loved died. She wrapped her arms around him and screamed, "Vegeta... don't die!" He twisted around screaming, his arm flashing bright green over and over. She touched his arm and felt a shock spark up her arm, jolting her.

Vegeta thrashed around in pain. Painfully for both, a half an hour passed and finally Vegeta lied very still. When he didn't move, Bulma felt her heart just stop beating. But he was, thankfully, still breathing, his chest heaving up and down with exhaustion. His eyes had been closed tightly shut but then they opened to reveal fear. Fear.

Tears flooded down Bulma cheeks without her realizing it. He was really scared of death. He was scared of underworld.

Vegeta. Scared.

"Bulma..." His lips parted forming the begging word the left his lips.

It was then that Bulma screamed.

A/N: YAY! I posted TWO chapters AT THE SAME TIME! I know, it's common isn't it?

I've been working with my drawing hand and it's pretty good!

Anyone wanna learn how ta draw stick figures?

REVIEW ME NOW! I DEMAND REVIEWS!


	10. Agony

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: (cough cough) blah, I'm really sick. (grabs a tissue and snorts into it) gross... (throws it away)  
I got out of school today! And lucky me! (hack hack) Or maybe not...

Disclaimer: **AH HEM!**

Phooie. I was hoping you'd forget.

No I don't own dbz, but I got a cool figure of Goku! (probably the only thing I didn't cough on) (waves it in the air) It's MINE! HA HA HA HA HA...cough cough cough...

* * *

Chapter 10 

Vegeta sweated and groaned for the next few minutes while Bulma squeezed his hand. She left once to get some water to cool him down but he begged her not to go again.

_This is killing his pride. _She thought, stroking his black hair softly. His hand caught her wrist and he hissed, "Don't touch the hair."

Earlier she would have laughed and tried to do it anyway but she obeyed quietly.

He laid down on the ground with his head on her backpack and occasionally dug his nails into the ground, wincing. "I survived this once," He said in a low voice, "I can do it again."

"Shut up," she said angrily, "you will survive nothing if you keep talking."

Vegeta smirked and said in a hiss, "What? Will you miss me, princess?"

"Trunks deserved to see his father just once," She said, evading his question. Vegeta laughed quietly then in a jolt of pain, he scrunched his face up.

She squeezed his hand tightly and he relaxed slowly.

Vegeta looked at her and asked, "If you truly hate me then why do you keep holding my hand?"

Bulma looked away from his face and said in quiet voice, "So the pain won't come as painful." She stroked his bare arm and said, "I never saw anything like this."

He grunted and said, "Orga and Vegetasei made it illegal but we're not in either lands right now." He stared at the sky and said in a hoarse voice, "There is no antidote. So only the strongest of fighters are able to wield it off."

"Then why can't you?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta drew a breath in laboriously and said, "They made the poison stronger."

It was quiet for a minute and Bulma brushed some of his hair out of his face. He didn't complain that time.(A/N Awww...)

Vegeta looked up at her then finally said, "My dying breath will be drawn in a few minutes. I'm going to die within about five." He sucked in a breath.

He looked up at her for a long time, not saying a word.

The breeze blew slightly and the sun was already disappearing, leaving a trail of stars. The clearing in the forest Vegeta had chosen was clear from the trees that surrounded them, whistling quietly in the wind.

Vegeta finally said, "You were always a beautiful one. I thought that since I saw you last." He reached up and, with the back of his hand, stroked her face. He said quietly, "The sky brings out your eyes."

Bulma smiled but already a tear streaked down from her sapphire eyes. "I was always drawn to you, Vegeta." Her lips moved but she could barely hear herself talking. "You were always there for me."

Vegeta held her hand and said in his softest voice, "_Will_ you miss me, Bulma?"

Bulma bit her lower lip then nodded slowly, "I'll never love another one like you." Two more tears came from the corner of her eyes and she choked, "and if I do then may fate strike me dead."

"The real Vegeta may have disappeared from reality but I can still feel him inside of me," Vegeta said in his low voice. "I could be him one more time for you."

Her eyes sparkled with tears and she said, "How, Vegeta?"

He lifted his head up and said, "Kiss me, Bulma."

Many tears were streaking down Bulma's face already and she couldn't say anything. Vegeta was already sitting up in front of her, his breath on her face and both handscradling her cheeks. "Please, Bulma," He whispered. "For the old Vegeta. For me."

She opened her mouth and found it filled with something sweet. Bittersweet. Sweet for kissing her lover, bitter for being their last.

Then something poured from her mouth and into his, a special power that neither could detect in their sorrow. It glowed a powerful light blue into Vegeta.

His eyes snapped open and he dug in hungrily for the power, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Bulma felt limp and lightheaded as his arms circled around her thin waist.

It seemed like a lifetime until Vegeta broke away, coughing. "Mourn for me, princess," He said in a cracked whisper, "Mourn for me when I am gone."

Bulma's face was covered in a veil of tears, "I will mourn for you forever."

He cradled her cheek and said sadly, "I love you, Bulma."

Then he fell away, slowly and barely moving, landing on the ground softly like being underwater. A wail grew in Bulma's throat then settled there, frozen in time. Frozen in her mouth. Frozen in disbelief.

Bulma felt numb. Then it reeked in the air. The stank of death. It surrounded his body like a hideous aura. His soul was traveling down to the underworld.

She covered her hands over her face and cried over his body.

Vegeta was gone. Gone. _Gone._

_

* * *

_

A/N: _OH THE AGONY_! (snorts into a tissue) GROSS! (throws it into the huge pile of tissues behind her)

ACLIFFY! HA HA! I LAUGH AT YOU!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ha... cough cough cough

Review or I will sic Vegeta at you!

Vegeta: You'd what?


	11. Goku's Reaction

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: No own dbz.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Goku choked on his clam chowder soup. (A/N don't ask...) _Vegeta!_ He choked on it and coughed, banging the table for help from his friends. Except they didn't really notice, Goku already choked five times so it wasn't much use coming to his rescue.

Kurrin looked up a little from the newspaper and his coffee and said, "Geez, slow down will ya, Goku?" Juu kind of nodded from the side of her head. Chi Chi banged on his back, making him choke even more.

Goku spat out the soup on the next table, which turned out being a very fat blonde haired lady, dressed in shorts who really shouldn't be wearing them with an overtight tee shirt, who shrieked and tried to swat Goku with one of her many handbags. He ducked, then smiled his goofy smile and said, "Sorry ma'am, but you look better that way." She shot him a look of pure disgust and venom rolled into one glare and stalked off, cursing.

He turned back to the table and remembered. Then he slammed his fists into the table and started yelling curses. The words streamed from his mouth and into the air.

Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Chi Chi leapt to her feet and said in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear, "Goku I think you drank to much beer, let's get you outside." She pushed him outside and pulled 18 along.

Kurrin grumbled under his breath, "Thanks, leave _me_ to pay the bill."

Goku sat on the sidewalk and sighed. Chi Chi looked worried and said, "What happened?"

He didn't look up and muttered so low the girls had to strain to hear, "Vegeta's ki went out." He looked, with tears running down his face, "He's dead."

Juu made a sharp sound in her throat and Chi Chi turned pale. "_Who?_"

"Vegeta. He's _dead_." Goku's voice quivered and he yelled angrily, "They poisoned him!"

Juu shook his shoulder and said in a hurriedly voice, "Bulma? Is she okay?"

Goku didn't answer and Juu shrank back in alarm. Then he answered in a low voice, "She's alive. But she's just miserable." Chi Chi's eyes widened and Juu screamed in sudden realization that they weren't with their friend.

* * *

Trunks felt the tiny flicker of life from the stronger chi die from next to his mother. Goten was already asleep, with all of his energy back. Trunks energy was still wavering but he could make it.

He felt his mother's chi cry out in agony. _Did she truly care for him?_ Trunks wondered.

He glanced at Goten's sleeping body in the corner of the cell. _Just tomorrow and we'll be out, mom_, He promised quietly. _Please hold on._

The darkness from the cell seemed to stretch for miles and Trunks shivered, pushing himself further against the wall. Somewhere in the dark, a man groaned and a baby whimpered. A mother was singing quietly.

Water dripped from the ceiling, landing like an explosion in the silence.

Goten stirred in his sleep and snored loudly. The bottom of the cage door opened slightly and a plate with a chicken was shoved in with a bun. A glass of water came after that.

Goten awoke when the door open and scuttled to the food. He laid it in front of Trunks and stared at the bun quietly. Trunks studied the food. The chicken had a bite out of it and the bun had a fly on it, which Goten removed quickly. The water had a putrid smell and had a green look to it.

"The bun and chicken are fine. The water's poisoned again." Goten groaned with Trunk's news. "What's with the water these days?" He complained to the ceiling.

Trunks smiled one of his mysterious smiles then clinked at the chains. "Can you get me out?" Goten stood up eagerly and asked, "Are we getting out now?" Trunks shook his head, "Tomorrow."

Goten frowned but blasted the chains with a single ki shot. Trunks rubbed his sore wrists and sat down, "Let's eat."

Chi Chi and Juu left Goku in his sadness, feeling like they let him down. The youth rested his head on both of his fists and sighed angrily. He sat on top of the roof of the church in the town with light bells that rang from inside, but he didn't notice. Goku stared out into the sunset with tears flowing down his cheeks like waterfalls.

Flashback

"Crying is a weakness, Karkarot!" 25 year old Vegeta said, scowling at Goku. Goku stifled at cry from his throat and looked back at his sister's grave. The tombstone said in bold letters: **Korn. **Like a lightning bolt through his heart.

"She never even got to drive her own spaceship." He whispered hoarsely. Vegeta struck him hard across the face. His eyes flashed wildly in anger, "Stop whimpering, Karkarot! You're acting like there's no food for tomorrow! _That's_ something to cry about!" Vegeta sucked in a breath. "Crying is for pathetic useless women who have nothing better to do!"

He jabbed Goku in the chest, "You are a saiyan warrior! A 3rd rated saiyan, but a warrior! You have true saiyan blood running in you, Karkarot!" He glanced back at the grave and snapped, "Your sister was one of the strong but when she was sent off, it wasn't her fault she didn't get off the planet in time before it blew up! More like her bloody partner's fault for trying to get _all_ the _bloody_ credit!"

Goku sank to the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs, rocking back and forth. He said quietly, "You're thinking about Vegetsa again, aren't you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta's lower lip trembled but otherwise his face didn't budge. He looked rigid in rage and Goku prepared to get killed. But instead he sighed and sank next to Goku and snapped, "What if I am?"

Vegetsa was Vegeta's younger sister, the one no one knew or otherwise talked about. She was two years younger than Vegeta but she adored and looked up to him in every way. The one that 'didn't exist anymore in Vegetasei'. His younger sister was a 'disgrace to the throne' from what The King said.

Apparently they were disappointed in her, they wanted only a son to inherit the throne and otherwise the princess was a problem. They didn't want any other one to inherit the throne other than Vegeta. Even though the young princess had a growing strength, almost as strong as Vegeta in her young age. But that didn't seem to matter.

So when she was six, they sent her off to a distant country, never to be heard from again.

This tore Vegeta's heart because he was close to his sister. He enjoyed having someone to be amazed at what he did. His parents didn't seem much impressed but Vegetsa's dark eyes seemed to widen at everything her older brother did.

Vegeta tore away from the memories and shook his head, trying to get rid of his past sorrow. Gruffly, he said, "What's done is done. What's gone is gone." He glared at Goku and said, "Kill or be killed, Karkarot. Find other's weaknesses and protect yours."

With a flutter of his red cape, Vegeta walked away, leaving Goku alone with his sister's grave, tears running down his face.

End Flashback

Goku hugged his legs to his chest. First his sister Korn then Vegeta had to go. "He knew I didn't like deaths." He mumbled. "He knew that I don't like funerals either." He stared into the sky and sighed, burying his head onto his knees. "He knew I get all weepy."

Goku rocked himself back and forth like a child on the roof. The sun just set and the stars were like lightning bugs in the sky, so tiny it seemed you could reach up and squash one.

Someone emerged, climbing the wall of the church. Chi Chi came up, with a scarf over her shoulders. "Hey," She whispered in a gentle voice.

Goku turned his head away, trying not to face her. He didn't want her to see how he was crying. He didn't want her to know about his weakness.

Chi Chi sat down next to him, unmoving, with her dark eyes intense on him in the dark. "I'm... sorry." She said out of the corner of her mouth. A tear trickled down her cheek like a jewel falling. Goku jerked his head up and said, "For what?"

She waved her hand at the sky and said, "For... Vegeta." Goku was shocked and he said, "No use apologizing for something you didn't do." Chi Chi said, "I know I didn't do anything, but I'm just..." She cut herself off and didn't continue. Goku didn't say anything either. He knew that there was a lot unsaid between them. There was no use trying to talk about it.

"How are they?" Chi Chi asked in a small voice. Goku tilted his head in confusion and said, "Who?" Chi Chi made small gestures with her hands. "Them." Goku's eyes widened in the secret language she shared with him. "_Them_?" He asked in an astonished voice. Chi Chi nodded.

"They're fine. Really. Taller now, though." He laughed half-heartedly, "Older too." Chi Chi nodded slightly but her face was blurred with tears. "Are they healthy?" Goku nodded eagerly like a small child, "I train with them every day." Chi Chi blurted out, "How's their education?" Goku jolted. Then he shifted himself into a better position, "Their _what_?"

Chi Chi looked disappointed, "No education on Vegetasei, huh?" Goku looked confused, "Did I fail to mention that? Only royalty has education."

Chi Chi didn't answer that time, only letting the whistle of the wind replace her voice. He sensed a great deal of sorrow in her and only worry could cover it up for her.  
And made her forget.

* * *

A/N: Well, finally I wrote about G/CC. I haven't been keeping up with them. My bad!

Next time: Bulma's reaction to Vegeta's death and what happens to Vegeta.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	12. My Immortal

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or 'My Immortal' from Evanescence.

* * *

Chapter12 

Sapphire tears came out of Bulma's eyes. Her heart felt like it was being weighed down with sadness. Her lips trembled and her heart seemed like it was being torn apart. She didn't want to be here anymore, she didn't care if she was alive or if she was dead. She just wanted to be with _him_.

**  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
**

All that she could think about was _him_. Diving down into the underworld. Her blue eyes shimmered with intense sorrow. It was only a few minutes ago, how could he be gone?

**  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**

All the scars of the past seemed to be torn up and anew in her heart. The times that he hurt her didn't matter, this time it hurt the most. The past seemed to be clear in her mind and she just wanted to slip into time and disappear from the pain.

**  
_Chorus:_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**

Tears were streaming down her cheeks fast but she didn't notice. Her hand still grasped his cold hand that laid limp in her fist. His eyes staring ahead were blank and his skin was bluish, gray shade.

**  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
**

She couldn't live anymore. How could he think that she could? How could he believe that she could just go on and forget about him? His face haunted in her mind and his helpless voice called her, whispering for her.

**  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**

His name was on her lips as she knelt down on the ground without any heart. Her eyes still focused on his face but her mind was focused on the past, when there was happiness.

Her eyes swelled up with fresh tears. There was no more happiness.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

She couldn't think about the future, about going on without him. Without _him_. Her lips parted and she screamed his name. It echoed eerily in the forest and she knelt over his body and _cried._

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

She rested her head on his chest and wished his eyes would turn to her with the same intense care and love at her. Her mind wasn't soaking all of this in. He was still alive in _her_ but not alive in reality where it truly matter.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**

Her tears started landing on his armor and her fists ground in the dirt with all the strength that she had. If he was truly alive he would calm her and make the tears go away. If he was truly alive she wouldn't be crying.

If he was truly alive she wouldn't want to _die.

* * *

_

Vegeta's soul swarmed in the darkness.  
His body was ripped of his senses and feelings but only his ki remained. The transparent figure of him smiled darkly. He felt the deep pulses of sadness swell deep inside Bulma. He knew how much in sorrow she was.  
Vegeta chuckled and fingered a golden arrowhead between his fingers. He also felt Kakarot headed in the same direction as she was.  
Finally the fool came to his senses and actually wanted to fight Malui. At least someone would avenge him.  
Vegeta smirked, dropped the arrowhead to the floor and ground the arrowhead into the dirt with his foot.

Time to pay a visit to the woman.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chappie!I'll try to write a longer one next time.

JUST REVIEW!


	13. Through the Eyes of Others

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Cabalistic:...On to the story!  
Disclaimer: AHEM?  
Cabalistic: heh heh heh... fine. I don't own anything. I drew this stick figure comic though! Does that count?

Chapter 13 Through Eyes of Others 

18 had been walking through the streets of the icejin town. Chi Chi and Kurrin choose to make a camp near the icejins to see if they could find Goku or Chi Chi. 18 choose to go through the town. There were many fights with pummeling fists and flailing feet and drunken men supporting each other through the streets. It looked like this town hadn't seen a hero for a while.

She ducked an icejin that sailed over her head, colliding into the brick wall behind her. She was used to this type of town, without rules or laws. In fact, deep down inside, she liked the fighting. It was easy to cause a fight in this town, but usually they weren't worthy to be fought with.

18 sighed and dodged a man's fists. Her homeland was like this. Xuru of the Andriods was buried deep within her memories. She tried to forget the memories, but the town was enough to make her feel better. After all, what's better than a few fights to get your anger flaming?

Suddenly, shaking out of her thoughts, she felt a familiar presence behind her."18," A cold, icy voice spoke from behind her. Chills shook up her spine and fear stole her voice away. She didn't have to look behind her to realize who it was.

"17," She said, with no emotion, trying to sound as she did years ago. He chuckled then laughed. "At least I see you remember who I am, _sister_." His voice became cold and hard to read what he thought.

She finally looked over her shoulder. He hadn't changed. Black shirt, orange bandana, torn jeans—he looked the same day that the rest of their extinct county had died. His cold ice blue eyes stared directly into hers and she couldn't read a thing. He seemed somehow different.

"I am considered an Orgathan. I am accepted as a Sister." 17 snorted at 18's remark. "A Sister? One of the high spell casters when you can't do a thing?"

She scowled as he threw he head back and laughed. "I've been an icejin for these 10 years. One of the strongest in the army." 17 chuckled, "Freiza favors me highly." Suddenly a silver gleam from his chest forced her to look at the pendent that recognized the icejin army symbol.

Juuhachigou grimaced at her brother's ranking and snarled, "Unlike you, I do not throw myself at my enemies and start kissing filth off their boots."

17 looked cunningly at his sister and said, "But I don't run off and start fantasizing that I have spells like Orgathans."

Juu rose her voice angrily. "I don't turn my back on my people unlike you!" 17 growled back at her, dark lines running into his face, "It's a dead country and a dead dream. You, above all people, should know how much of a fool Dr. Gero was."

Her face hardened against her brother and her mind was a haze of anger of the past. Her voice was cold when she spoke, "I do not think of the past."

17 smirked and said slyly, "You forgot of your scars already?" Juu slammed her eyes shut, not wanting to hear the words that came out of his mouth but they entered her ears anyway.

Flashback-

Juuhachigou flew faster towards the forest. Tears streaked her face on both cheeks, hot and angry tears that drizzled onto the ground under her. Her blond hair flew backwards and her blue eyes were burning with tears and anger.

When she came up to the hollowed tree, she dropped to the ground abruptly and her cries became louder. She covered her face and wailed.

She was an android, one of the few that the Dr. Gero made. He was trying to create an entire android country, of Xuru. But she was a mistake. He made them spar and fight every day and night.

She killed him, and she had no regret. Then the androids flourished under their own control, striking fear into the other countries until the saiyan power increased dramatically.

Then Prince Vegeta lead the entire army against the androids and now the entire race was dead. Only the strongest survived and they were forced to flee, including her.

She slammed her fist into the tree and a groan tore through the air as if the tree itself was coming alive. Then it lifelessly toppled over.

Her arms were scarred and brutally beaten with the rod that Dr. Gero had forced to throw at them. She smirked darkly. If she was human, they would be bloody and red but they only exposed underneath the wires that created her.

Inside of her felt like jumbled of mixed up puzzle pieces slowly falling apart from their place. She shivered inwardly.

Suddenly a cold wind blew into the forest like another presence entering. She wiped her tears immediately. As broken as she might feel, her tears were a secret for no one.

A black haired girl about as old as she was popped out of the bushes. "Hey, B-chan, someone's in here!" She piped over to another person. She was wearing a soft yellow kimono tied into a purple ribbon with her hair pinned up in a bun.

"Well? Who is it?" Another girl dashed over to her. A bright blue eyed young girl with bright blue hair. Her kimono matched the other girl's.

End Flashback-

Juuhachigou narrowed her eyes at her twin brother. "The past is over," She said coldly. "It is pointless to think about and pointless to forget. So don't talk about it."

17 shrugged and hissed in his icy voice of his, "Perhaps I am merely part of the past as well. For I am dead." She flinched and jerked away from him.

He looked more transparent than usual, sure but it didn't occur to her that he would actually be swallowed by Death. 17 laughed coldly, "You should see your expression, 18. You look like you've seen a... well... dead man." He laughed darkly again at his joke. "Death captured me but the icejins rebuilt me and I have," he searched painfully for the word, "_loyally_ worked for them ever since."

His dark gaze flickered over at her and he said, smirking, "Perhaps your ought to join them as well." He jerked, suddenly forward and his hands closed around her throat, causing a searing hot pain across her skin.

Suddenly he was gone, vanished. She glanced around, hands still at her throat, trying to painfully pull him away. 18, confused, looked around the corners but her brother had vanished.

She laughed, high and nervous. He was only a Thought.

Or was he?

She shivered. Was he real? Did he come back to haunt her? Was he just a Thought from the high beating sun? Juu looked up into the sky and into the great ball of fire that lit her world. She shivered again.

The sun could do strange things to you, no doubt.

* * *

Krillin looked around the market. Standing about two heads shorter than everyone else made him an easy trampling target. At least the sun reflected off his bald-head making him easier to spot. A dozen of ruby roses clutched in his right hand, for 18, no less.

He inspected the area and walked towards an elderly woman, spotting a good-looking red apple. Her wrinkled flesh and dull eyes sunk deeply in her head made him uneasy but he bravely asked, "How much is that fruit?"

She looked up at him, fixing her beady eyes on him and said in a voice like dried up raisins, "Fruit? That old thing from two months ago that is supposed to be blue?"

Krillin jumped away from the rotten fruit and mumbled, "I'll find some food somewhere else." He shivered awkwardly and walked away. "Would you like your fortune told?" A young icejin girl with silvery blue hair tied behind her head in a simple ponytail asked him. Her skin was very pale like most icejins and her blue eyes were not as icy as some others. Strangely, she looked almost like a human, as most icejins did, not looking as fearsome as Freiza or Cooler.

He was astonished. She was probably only 3480 sunrises since she had been born and already thrust into the adult business world. (A/N: That's 12 years)

She noticed his surprise at her age and murmured under her breath, "Money is hard to come by and my grandmama," she indicated the elderly woman from Krillin's first encounter, "does not know how to sell fruit. Telling all negative things about hers and positive about others." She giggled and added in a childish whisper, "I am trying to buy her some roses for her birthday." She then frowned. "My brother works in Freiza's army and I haven't seen him for so long."

Krillin, pitying the young girl, asked, "Who is he?"

She bit her lower lip nervously but said, "His name is Malui. He works for my uncle in the army. I am Celi." Krillin, still puzzled by the girl's story, asked, "Who's your uncle...?" She pressed her pale hands against her mouth and said in a clear voice, "I mustn't say." It was silent before she said in a low voice, "I am not lying, sir, I am a good fortune teller. A man who came to me became rich in less that two sunsets!"

Her grandmother from the stall next to her said in a raspy voice, "The young girl does not lie!" Celi smiled and said under her breath, "I am part Orgathan, after all." Her simple beauty for her young age came clear to Krillin, inherited from her blood.

Krillin, surprised said, "Could you come with me?" Celi looked around the marketplace and whispered something her grandmother's ear. Her grandmother nodded and she smiled. "I'll come."

They came into the tavern, dodging a few drunken fighters. "I am Krillin." He said. "I'm human." Celi nodded and said, "You must be brave, Krillin, sir, if you come to this town."

She wrapped her pale hands together and listened as Krillin, trusting the youth somehow in his blood, explained his story. Celi covered her open mouth and said quietly, "I will tell no one of your secret, sir. Protect it carefully." She seemed thoughtful then said brightly, "I will come with you on your quest sir."

Krillin, amazed, asked her why.

"I know magic from my grandmama, even though she seems like a fool, she knows great magic. I have this book that tells me what to do." She looked pityingly. "I'm not so sure about her birthday though. She says she never gets any..." She faded away.

Krillin, remembering the dozen roses for 18, removed one and said, "Here. Give it to her for an early birthday present."

Her eyes sparkled with joy as she held the rose in her hands. "I'll be right back," she said slipping away, skipping down the corner like the childish heart she had.

* * *

A/N: So I went off to K/18 relationship but truth behold, I don't know much about either of them.  
...this could be a problem...

Oh well.

REVIEW ME OR I'LL...

dramatic pause

SIC MY VIRTUAL PET ON YOU!

(he's a black labador!Aren't theycute?)


	14. Future Son

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: As if I'd own DBZ. :P

Chapter 14 

The sun rose over the land of the icejins but it didn't really matter. It was _freezing_. Even the birds didn't sing. There probably weren't any birds to begin with either. Everything had a dead silence to it, like something died. _Someone did die._ Trunks rubbed his hands together and blew into them for warmth. Goten sneezed loudly. "Gross," Goten muttered under his breath.

Trunks drew his legs up together and heard the guards from outside the cell chuckle darkly. He knew. If they didn't get moving that day, he was in for death and Goten's future didn't look very bright either.

Goten gave Trunks an inquiring look but didn't say anything. Trunks understood the mute message. _Now? _He shook his head quietly and Goten looked down.

The guards walked away, murmuring and laughing to each other. _They're savoring my death._ Trunks thought. As soon as they were gone he stood up and made sure there was no ki nearby. Then he said, "Let's go." Goten's eyes widened and he said in an astonished voice, "_Now_?"

Trunks looked at him with pretended sarcasm and said, "No tomorrow. _Yes_ now!" Goten scurried to his feet with a look of excitement on his face. "Can I blow through the doors?" He asked in a hurriedly voice.

Trunks shook his head, "Too much noise. I'll get the keys." He extended his fingers through the bars and said in a stern voice, "_Ilutos!_" The keys from the hook jumped to his fingers and he fumbled with them for a minute.

Goten was looking at him in awe as Trunks snapped the lock open. Trunks eased the door quietly and said, "Let's go." Goten looked down the hall of the lined up cells with snoring prisoners. "Which way?" He asked. Trunks was quiet then said, pointing to the right, "That way. There's no ki."

As they ran down the hallway, Goten asked, panting, "What is ki?" Trunks looked amazed then said, "You don't know how to track ki?" Goten shook his head. "It's like... how much power a person holds. Everyone has one."

Goten shrugged and did a casual, "Whatever." Trunks skittered to a stop and looked behind him, "They found out we're gone." Goten's lip tightened into a straight line. Trunks panted, leaning against the wall, "I don't have the energy to fight them, so if we have to, are you ready?"

Goten's lips curled up to a smirk and he laughed, "More than ready." Then he glanced down the hallway and said in a low voice, "But I'd rather not. Dad says icejins are really strong." Trunks didn't say anything as they scampered down the hallway and turned the corner.

Suddenly Trunks halted, feeling dread crawl into his bones and spread to his head, and grabbed Goten by the elbow, screaming, "Stop, it's a trap!" Then the floorboards separated and swallowed them whole, sending them tumbling into darkness.

* * *

"Bulma!" At Goku's voice, Bulma looked up. Goku jolted when he saw her as he landed to the ground. Her blue eyes were dulled with no emotions at all, showing nothing at all. Her hair hung limp and wet from the rain and not curling softly at the bottom anymore but matted against her soft skin. Her lips trembled and she seemed like in some sort of trance. She had witnessed Death steal Vegeta away all right.

Goku didn't look the same to Bulma either, through her blurred gaze through the frosted glass window of her mind. His onyx eyes were narrowed and serious for once. His voice was like sandpaper now, rough and scraggly and ready to be used. He was going to fight, she could sense it in every part of him.

Bulma stood up slowly then crumpled down the ground. She sobbed uncontrollably except no tears came. She already ran out. Sorrow blanketed her like a dark aura. She balled her fist and ground it into her eye socket. Goku ran to her and hugged her tightly. Bulma flinched at the embrace from a different person. He wasn't Vegeta. It wouldn't help.

She was sputtering, choking and sobbing, "He's gone Go-oku, he's gone... Hit by an arr-row and... and..." Goku patted her back and whispered in her ear, "It's okay, Bulma, it'll be okay." He glanced at the corpse behind her. It was a cold, bluish Vegeta, eyes open and blankly staring ahead. He sensed no life coming from his friend. "When did he die?"

She choked and said, "Yesterday. Around sunset." When he looked at her questionably, she whispered hoarsely, "I couldn't leave him behind." Goku hugged her again and then tears started, soaking into his shirt. They didn't say anything for a long time, just comforted by each other's presence, happy to send some relief into each other. The silent message came clear: _Thank Fate you're safe. _

"I'm going, to kill him." Goku said darkly. Bulma opened her mouth and closed it silently. The wind whistled in their ears for moments before she answered quietly. "You'll get killed. Vegeta..." She glanced behind her at the corpse of her lover and her throat clogged up. "I can't watch someone die again. Not for the third time."

Flashback-

"Someone, help!" Footsteps echoed eerily in the stone tower, pounding down the steps. Young Chi Chi and Bulma stood rigidly in fear in the corner of the room. A man wearing a large red cape and cinnamon hair swept down to Bulma. He whispered in a hoarse voice, "Take care of him princess. I'll be back" He disappeared, running down the hallway.

Bulma stood quietly and Chi Chi pursed her lips, whispering, "It's that Lea'ohtos man they found, Bulma." She nodded back to her friend and walked quietly up the stairs. Her tiny footsteps were so insignificant in the silence but she lagged behind. _What do I say to him? What will he say? Will he be insulted or think that I'm too worthy of being there? _Lea'ohtos were strange people, not like others, that's what she heard. Mixed breeds of others, strange. What will he look like?

She came to the top of the tower, where a young man laid gasping desperately for air. His blue eyes were wide open in pain and fear and his purple hair tied in a pony-tail behind him. Dried blood covered the right side of his chest and gave off a faint green glow. His armor was tattered as if he came from a battle. He looked at her, his gaze intense. "Mother..." He whispered, his voice like dry sand. He chuckled. "You came to see my death, after all. Just as you predicted" A tail wrapped around his waist, like a brown snake. Part saiyan, no doubt.

She giggled and sat in the stool next to the bed. "I am not your mother. I'm Bulma, the princess of Orga." She giggled again like the young child she was and said, "You're silly. What's your name?" He hesitated. She continued in her chirping voice, "That's okay if you don't want to tell me. But I won't tell anyone." He smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Promise?" She stuck her pinky at him and added, "Pinky swear." He laughed and spoke at the ceiling, "Mother, you are just as you said you were. Young and innocent." He shook his pinky with hers and she giggled, "You're silly." He looked at her, directly in her round blue eyes and said, "I'm Trunks." (A/N: Gasp! Mirai Trunks! LOL, you thought I was going to leave him out?)

He struggled to sit up and she propped his pillow up behind him. "Would you like some softer pillows? I've got a nice lacey one in my room. Oops," she giggled, "you're a boy. You wouldn't like that."

"Listen to me, mother... Bulma..." He smiled at her and said, "What I'm going to tell you, you mustn't tell anyone. Okay?" She grinned, one of her frontteeth missing, and said, "Sure, pinky promise." "No, no, I just want you to just promise me verbally," Trunks said hastily.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself, Trunks."

He grinned then frowned, "This is going to be hard to believe, mothe—Bulma... But you just have to believe me. Okay?" She shrugged but didn't say anything.

He continued, "I'm Trunks, as I told you, but I'm not like any other Lea'ohtos. Because I'm the son from a princess and a prince." Bulma giggled, "You're almost like me! A prince." He added, "Listen, I'm from the future." He paused to see her reaction but she didn't say anything. "I preformed a great magic to come back to this age to warn you, mother. The only reason I'm calling you that, is because I'm your son."

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers but he continued too quickly for her to say anything. "Your future is full of suffering and the lifetime I come from is not as well. I'm asking you just to believe in yourself. Because..." He sucked in a breath. "You will choose not to eat the The Fruit of Interdit and for that you will die. I'm asking for you to eat it, when it comes."

Hours passed as he talked to her and she listened without saying a word. He explained to her and spoke with her as though she was an adult. He spoke of the future and what choices she should take and what she shouldn't.

Trunks leaned on his pillow and stared out the window when he was finished. His breathing was labored. He touched his wound which more fresh blood was starting to appear, soaking into his armor. The wound was flashing a wild green light, over and over. He squirmed in pain and she squeezed his hand.

"Mother," the word left painfully from his lips. "Mourn for me." He panted and squeezed her tiny hand. "I love you, mother." He was sitting up and hugged his mother's tiny figure.

"Trunks..." She answered, still confused. What was going on? Why couldn't he stay? Why couldn't he talk to her some more about what was to come?

He landed back heavily onto his pillow and somehow he was... different. He seemed more gone. More disappeared. His blue eyes were a blank white and his hand in hers was cold. His cheeks were a faded blue.

She was screaming, the wails like something completely in terror. She felt like a chicken that she seen in the market, left in the cage only waiting to be killed like the others.

End Flashback-

Bulma covered her ears and her eyes were shut tight. Finally her hands landed back to her sides and her blue eyes opened painfully. Goku was hugging her again but she was barely conscious of him there. The past was still in her ears. How the doctors came but it was already hopeless that her future son had died. How her mother finally sat down with her and told her the truth about life. How she couldn't stop screaming.

Somewhere, in the depths of her mind., she was still screaming.

And waiting to die.

Like everyone else had.

* * *

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooo, I added Mirai Trunks 'cause he's one of the best characters--- after Vegeta + B-chan of course.

Yup.

REVIEW ME OR MY FISH WILL EAT YOUR GUTS LIKE FISH FOOD!

(-->-


	15. Hellish Underworld

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: I'm working on drawing! ... but it's no where close to dbz...

that meant i don't own it.

Chapter 15

(Author's note: HFIL is not going to be in My Immortal. I'm making up my own to make it a little more... creative. I dunno. Neither is King Kai. Sorry)

Vegeta wandered through the space of hell. Interesting. He imagined it like a pit of fire haunted by the dead with explosions and chains linking decayed people together. He imagined the reek of rotting bodies and the stank of death. He thought of cries of agony and twisted screams that sounded inhuman to ring in the air.

He was wrong.

It was like a space of nothing, a space of darkness with hovering spirits. He himself was transparent and it felt... like nothing.

He was holding a golden arrowhead, from Malui, no doubt. Vegeta briefly touched his arm where he felt it covered in dry crusty blood.

Suddenly another person came up to him. He sucked in a breath and backed away, eyes widening. It was the spitting image of himself. Only, he was puzzled at this, purple hair. Blue eyes and a swordbuckled from behind him, his lavender hair pulled back into a ponytail. He also looked at Vegeta and mouth dropped open. "Father?" Vegeta averted his gaze to the space underneath them. It was better to leave fools in their strange worlds.

His blue eyes looked towards the heavens and said, "Fate, my own Father has died." He shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.

Vegeta grabbed him by the collar. "What are you saying?" He looked at him and said with sad eyes, "Father, it's me, Trunks. I'm from the future. I died around 20 years ago, when I came to save my mother. But now," his voice quivered, "I fear the future will only repeat itself worse than before."

"What are you saying?" Vegeta's voice was a deadly whisper.

Trunks looked at him with pools of blue eyes and said, "I'm saying that you will be..." He cut himself off and shook his head, "I shouldn't tell you. You will only become more confident in yourself."

He looked up at the sky and suddenly a bright blinding blue light flashed across the sky. It beamed down to where Vegeta was floating, supporting him on a light blue platform.

Trunks shook his head and smiled at his father, "Father, mother calls for you. Apparently you..." His voice was drowned out by the thoughts Vegeta was having and his vision blackened by memories he never remembered.

He saw his mother lying on a bed with his father looking down on her. She was smiling and holding a young saiyan newborn with fiery black hair, sleeping soundly. Obviously this was himself and somehow he could see beyond his closed onyx eyes. "He will be a powerful ruler." His mother said in a hoarse whisper.

His father nodded and said, "I'll raise him good for you."

She smiled and her voice cracked, "I'll trust you to that." His mother laid her head back and closed her eyes. The King bent his head low on his chest.

Chill shot through Vegeta when he realized his mother was dead.

The scene changed in swirling colors from his childhood and his thoughts mixed with them.

Then he saw himself and Bulma. A simple rose held between her fingers and she smiled at him. Her blue eyes sparkled complete trust and... love? Her hair was slung down in braids on either shoulder. Something she never looked at him when he was alive.

"Ow," She said suddenly, dropping the rose and holding her finger.

"What?" He answered, worried. She held up her index finger and said, "I pricked my finger on a thorn." She bit her lower lip. He held her hand and replied, "I'll kiss it for you."

He knelt down on his knees and pressed his lips against her soft flesh. She giggled.

Along this were spotted memories of himself and Bulma then it changed and he found himself shivering in the snow. His blood was mixing into the cold flakes that were packed down on the ground. He was choking on his blood that clogged up in his throat. Vegeta was leaning on the ground like a dog and he found himself weak trying to hold himself up.

Someone kicked him in the stomach and he collapsed. "Weak saiyan." A chilling voice snarled.

He looked up warily to see a younger Malui, smirking deviously.

The memories of the icejins changed suddenly, swifter than the others and he was looking back at Trunks. He smiled at his father and said, "Tell mother I send her my best. I will join her as quickly as I can." The blue platform he stood on rose into the air, into the black sky. Spirits of people pointed at him and whispered amongst themselves as he returned to the world of the living.

He found himself cold on the ground. Above hell, what he was now. He felt his heart suddenly start pounding loudly in his chest and warmth spreading through his body. His eyes fluttered open and he heard sounds of crying. He sat up and groaned loudly.

Someone sucked his or her breath in loudly. A voice he knew too well said, "...Vegeta...?"

He looked up and saw Bulma, beautiful as ever with her blue hair on her shoulders like watery silk. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in amazement and shock. The perfection of her milky, creamy skin gleamed in the pale sunlight.

He frowned. There was something he didn't like about this scene.

Something _deadly _wrong.

She was in Kakarot's arms.

* * *

_Wake up._

Go away.

_Wake up. _

I said go away.

_But I said wake up. _

Just leave me alone.

_**WAKE UP!** _

Trunks didn't open his eyes. Someone, or something, was in his head. He heard it loud and clear and it sounded very much like himself. Only very much older.

_Yes, you actually said something smart. I'm you, from the future. _

He felt someone tug on his consciousness and he reluctantly let them pull his mind away from his body. He was floating in the middle of nothing. Trunks stared at a human across from him, or rather, a mirror of himself from the future.

His shoulder-length lavender hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. His lean, skinny body was covered with muscles. Blue eyes that flashed with amusement stared back at him.

The person across from him smiled, "I'm Trunks." Chibi Trunks smirked and shook his head, "You're wrong, I'm Trunks." Mirai Trunks chuckled, "I agree. You are very wise for your age. I'm of 6938 sunrises, in my old realm." (A/N: That would be 19 years old)

Chibi Trunks looked at him sideways and said, "And?" "If you realize, this space around you," Mirai Trunks gestured at the black darkness around them, "is hell. This is the underworld. Where I have been trapped for 20 years."

Chibi Trunks squinted his eyes but could not find one bit of age on this man's face. Mirai Trunks laughed, "You are strange yet so intelligent for your age. I have not aged because I do not belong in this dimension or this time age." He looked up in the blackened sky and said, "How is our father?"

Chibi Trunks looked away from his future self and muttered, "I wouldn't know if he is even alive. I don't even know who he is."

Mirai looked shocked and coughed under his breath. "I see," He murmured. "Then this would be harder to explain." He dug his hand into his pocket and said, "Trunks..." He laughed. "It sounds strange talking to myself."

Chibi Trunks smiled and agreed.

"Your father... our father has recently journeyed down here and I met him." Mirai pulled something from his pocket and held it in his fist.

"What does he look like?" Trunks asked, bewildered. Bulma always told him that his father was one of the most powerful men alive. If he was, what was he doing in the underworld?

Mirai Trunks coughed again and muttered, "Sorry, I can't say." He looked back up at his former self and said, "I'm stuck in the underworld and currently, you are the only person who can bring me alive." Chibi Trunks nodded slowly.

Mirai Trunks stuck out a golden arrowhead with a blue tip and said, "See this? It's what killed me, 20 years ago. The same thing," he added, "that murdered our father. The arrows are owned by an icejin named Malui. You will probably encounter him very soon. You have to bring me alive before then."

Chibi Trunks looked at him and said, trying to soak it all in, "Why?"

Mirai Trunks pocketed the arrowhead and said bluntly, "I'm the only one who knows how to defeat him. See, I remained in hell for 20 years to perfect this strategy so its bound to work." He looked up at the blackened sky and murmured, "I wouldn't know what would happen if it didn't."

"But I don't know how to raise people from the dead!" Chibi Trunks cried, throwing his hands in desperation in the air."

Mirai Trunks sighed. "You'll know when the time comes, alright? Things come to you when you want them to."

Chibi Trunks crossed his arms and said stubbornly, "You sound like mother. How will I know?"

Mirai Trunks grinned sheepishly and said, "It'll come to you." He looked up at the sky and said, "Apparently, it's time for your exiting. Fate was kind to bring you down here, even for a short amount of time. She understands how the earth is at stake."

"Wait, who's Fate?"

Suddenly Mirai Trunks started to fade in the distance, into the shrouding darkness. "Remember, you must summon me before anything bad happens!" He called.

Chibi Trunks yelled, "Wait! Who's Fate!"

Then he fell in a screaming black hole of nothing. Hands grabbed at him, trying to keep him in the underworld and he struggled his way out of their grip. Chanting and murmuring echoed around him and his mind shivered in fear. He neared the end of the tunnel where a blinding light met him.

A young girl looking of 6570 sunrises (A/N: 17 years old)was floating. This time it was nothing but a big screen of blinding white space of nothing. Young beauty marked her face and she wrung her pale hands in front of her chest. Blue eyes of tears looked begging at him, unblinking. Two small white wings folded behind her back. Her slender legs, hidden in the folds of her white, pure dress, folded under her. "Please," her voice sounded like harp strings, flowing and beautifully, "Help us all."

She gently took hold of Trunk's hand and flew up towards the sky, white wings flapping elegantly.

A great bright light blinded him and he heard the soft voice again, "I'm Fate. We'll meet again..."

Finally, it was all dark.

"Is he up yet?" An impatient icy voice yelled.

A single name rang in his head.

_Malui._

_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it got a bit cheesy at the end. Sorry for not updating for a long long long long time. 

And it's late.

I wanna draw some stick figures a bit tonight. :P

**SO REVIEW ME!**

**NOW!**

review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review


	16. In the Shadows

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: I forget... oh yeah. I don't own this.

* * *

**:FELLOW REVIEWERS:**

I've never really answered reviews before but I wanted to give it a shot! Sorry if I hadn't answered them before and I'll try to get to them now

Erica: Well... Chibi Trunks is alive and Mirai Trunks is dead. At the moment. (evil grin)

Garowyn: Thanks for reviewing so much! Actually... I've always been a big fan of cliffhangers. When writing of course.

Mana Hawukai: I've been kind of thinking of this story for the prince and princess thingy and when people write them they usually turned out so good that I had to try out for myself!

* * *

Chapter 16 

Apparently, Chibi Trunks was mistaken. Malui was not in the captivity room or anywhere near him. In fact, he was quite miles away.

He was standing near a well. He ground his sword into the dusty dirt road. His pale hands grasped the golden handle, half-covered by his blue sleeves of his light armor, for swiftness. Malui growled and hissed in the darkness impatiently. He ran his hand through his blue hair, nervously.

A covered figure in a brown cloak appeared swiftly. She uncovered her hood and shook her head of silvery-blue hair, revealing the youthful face of Celi. Her blue eyes were narrowed and her lips were fixed into a scowl as they listened with their intense hearing in the darkness for anyone who approached. Malui fingered a golden arrow at his side and Celi had a white dart held in three fingers.

Yet, there was no poor victim there.

They relaxed a bit but did not put away their weapons. "Brother." Celi said quietly, almost in pleading. "How does our," she strained to say the word, "uncle... fare?"

Malui pinched his lips together tightly at the title but said sourly, "He fares fine. But his power is no longer increasing." She nodded, wisely for her age.

A figure in the shadows appeared silently in the darkness. He added, "Then he is no longer a threat?"

The siblings could not see him but by his voice they knew who he was. His voice was clearly youthful yet hung with something hidden in his voice. Malui nodded, "We'll free the remaining Lea'ohtos trapped in his cells."

The person said nothing but looked inquiringly at Celi, the young but powerful prophetess. She closed her light blue eyes tightly and whispered hoarsely, "Two figures ride in the mist and among four more. Each appears to be an enemy but we are a greater threat to them than Freiza. They will join us and we to them."

The shadow recoiled and Malui frowned. They were not used to welcoming the _pure _breeds with open arms. The two had experienced more pain than that of Celi, adapting the name 'outsiders'.

Malui scowled horribly, causing dark lines running into the handsome features of his face, "I do not like joining forces with _pures_, Celi."

Celi wrung her slender, pale hands in front of her and said meekly, "Fate whispered the words to me. She would not lie to her prophetess, would she?"

The two older ones did not say anything. Malui spoke up, "I will free the Lea'ohtos from the binds of Freiza."

The figure nodded and spoke swiftly without hesitation, "I will retrieve the ones who have scattered."

Celi pressed her lips together and said, smiling slightly, "I'll gain our friends' trust."

"Agreed." They all said simply before disappearing into the darkness.

"Vegeta!" Bulma whispered hoarsely, stunned. Goku didn't say anything, his eyes bulging out of his head. He still, unconsciously, clutched Bulma by the forearms, yet Vegeta noticed plainly.

He narrowed his eyes, squinted, as if seeing he wasn't mad, then scowled as he realized the truth, harsh lines running into his face. "Kakarot..." he hissed darkly. "I do not like when you hold my woman like that."

Goku dropped her arms but still Vegeta sensed a horrible... _togetherness _around them. Like Goku was embracing her with his mind.

They shook out of their frozen ice and Bulma ran towards him. Her arms were tight around him and he limply held his around her waist. He glared at Goku over her shoulder who held his gaze but fell back a step. Vegeta mouthed the words _I'll kill you. _

Bulma's breath was coming out in thick sobs, her icy tears stinging into his shoulder. "Oh Fate..." She choked, looking up at him. "You're alive!"

Vegeta smirked and said, "That's not all woman." He burrowed into his new strength, and a spark sent a shimmering light to shock through his body. Vegeta smirked, pleased, as the sky grew darker and lightning flashed. Clouds gathered thickly in groups.

Goku backed away and Bulma looked terrified, but Vegeta found himself laughing loudly. His black eyes gave a spark and suddenly went a ghastly white. His black hair rippled in the wind. Then his body gave off such a bright light that Bulma had to cover her eyes. She felt Goku slip a protective arm around her shoulders.

Thunder crashed closely and lightning flared. A huge streak of light suddenly came upon them and Bulma screamed in fear. It came to Vegeta like it was attracted to him.

"Oh Fate!" She screamed, voice being lost in the noise.

It thundered to the ground where he was and he wasn't visible in the light. But if Bulma listened hard enough she could see hear him laughing.

The sky cleared up first. Then the light slowly faded away. She squinted, hand over her blue shining eyes of concern. Bulma gasped in fright of what she saw and squeezed Goku's hand who squeezed back.

A shining aura of gold surrounded his body, as if a bit of lightning was still surrounding him. His sly green eyes glittered back at her. His jet black hair had transformed into a shining yellow spikes above his head.

He spoke, but his voice had a new edge like a tougher streak, "The kiss was the spell that awakened the immortality. I am immortal, princess." His gaze didn't change towards her but the area around his eyes softened, making Bulma want to cry.

Bulma knew. He was immortal. She was not. He'd live forever. She would not.

Goku, however, looked clueless about the entire conversation.

Chibi Trunks struggled in the ki chains holding him in place. He sighed. They were impossible to break. Goten was sleeping but he had this dazed, relaxed expression that told Trunks they were both drugged. He couldn't remember the magik words.

He looked up at the ceiling, trying to sort things out. He winced when he heard a rat skitter across the floor. Trunk's mind felt like a tangled knot that he couldn't untangle.

He narrowed his eyes at the door as it opened with the jangle of keys.

Cold blue eyes looked down at him, Trunks felt like a blade was drawing down his backbone. The figure towered higher above his head as the door cluttered shut behind him.

He heard Mirai's words in his head, _That's Malui. Be cautious._ Trunks put on his guard.

Malui was a handsome figure, if you weren't seeing it from Trunks' point of view. Icy blue eyes with azure hair pulled back. His lip set in a snarl. "Well," He said coldly, brushing his hair back, "you two are the troublemakers the guards kept grumbling about. You caused Freiza a great deal of headaches."

Trunks spat angrily, "Good. I wish him many more and for the ground to swallow him whole."

Malui narrowed his eyes at him but carelessly brushed it away. "You are a Lea'ohto, are you not?"

Trunks thought about it. The mixed form of other pure blooded breeds. Well, his mother always told him his father was a saiyan and she was an Orgathan, so he guessed he was one, even though the thought never came to mind.

He glanced at the snoring Goten. Goten must have been as well, for his power seemed melded with something else. Saiyan... and Orgathan? He sensed it in his blood but who was it? Did he know the mother?

Trunks shook his head and decided to ask him later. "I am." He grumbled, scraping some dirt off a stone on the wall.

Malui narrowed his blue eyes again and his lips tilted up into a smirk. Trunks put on his guard again, ready for anything. "You are young for your age, Lea'ohto. Very wise as well. Too confident for your own good, however." He motioned at Goten and said swiftly, "He is one as well, no?" Trunks said slowly, "I never asked."

Malui didn't answer.

The day was wet and heavy with moisture. The clouds were gathering quickly into black hovering beings in the sky. Trunks suspected they were in for heavy downpour. The wind whistled high into the tower.

Trunks shivered, but it didn't come from the cold.

Malui looked at him and said in a cold voice, "I came to visit so I could see your power level." Trunks felt horror rising in his throat like bile. Malui smirked when he saw Trunks' reaction.

"That's right, I've been assigned to kill you and your petty friend."

* * *

A/N: Okay. I'm sorry about the LOOONG wait. Because of all the finals in school and everything and then they changed the site and I didn't know how to work the thing. 

Finally I got it on!

**PLEZ REVIEW!**

What's coming up: (usually I don't do this so be happy) The delay o fGoku and Vegeta'sbattle with Freiza and their union of two familiar former allies.


	17. Labyrinth of Illusions

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

A/N: AHHH! It's been an entire summer since i updated! Sorry everybody and enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

* * *

Chapter 17 Labyrinth of Illusions 

Vegetsa grunted as the targeted hits landed on their mark. She wielded off the pain and landed a few punches on Korn. She pushed her black tipped red hair back that was cropped short and her dark eyes narrowed. Her tail swished back and forth as she studied her opponent's move.

Korn was silently laughing, as she always did and her eyes sparkled with amusement. She had longer hair than Vegetsa, with purple tips. She brushed her dark bangs away from her face.

They both had a small, petite build but their power had increased since the day they were born. Separated from other beings of their country, they grouped together and never left apart. True, ever since their accidents they didn't remember a thing. But they always stuck together.

She screamed, jumping in the air.

"Gor--" Korn started her signature move, holding her hands behind her back. Vegetsa starting powering up with purple aura while Korn glowed with a golden aura.

"Ay--" Vegetsa concentrated hard because she realized that this was going to be a tough impact.

"Rai---" The power level steadily grew higher as Korn flashed Vegetsa a grin.

"Me----" Vegetsa was basically done, all Korn needed to do was say the final words.

"KAAAAAAAA!" "SONIC FLARE!"

Their beams of power hit each other and at first it looked like a tie. Korn's wavering violet shot against Vegetsa's vibrant red beam. Then Vegetsa gained control and shot more energy into the beam. Perspiration beaded on her forehead and Korn was breathing heavily. Soft beeping made them look up and then look at each other, determination burning in their eyes.

"Stop!" Korn yelled and their beams dwindled then faded.

* * *

"So my kiss..." Bulma said quietly, treading between Goku and Vegeta in the undergrowth of vines and leaves, "was the key to immortality?" The sunset had cast a dark shade to her face and made her eyes seem a clear shade of blue. She pushed back her azure hair that had begun to stick to her face because of the hot sticky air.

Vegeta nodded as he cut away a branch. He decided to walk rather than to fly to Freiza's palace on account of their scouters tracking them down. It was quiet then Goku said, "So is the super saiyan _the _super saiyan? The one of the legends always spoke about?"

Vegeta nodded, smirking at Goku. "The one that would rid the world of icejins? Yeah, that one." His jet-black hair was somewhat limping in the heat.

Goku smiled, pushing back his five-spiked hair, and he said, "I'm sorry Vegeta." He increased his speed, walking in front of him. Vegeta blocked him and growled. "Sorry for what?"

Goku grinned. "Sorry for you believing you were the only super saiyan." Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms with the slight look of doubt running between his eyes. "I never heard of any others." Goku cocked his head and said in an evasive voice, "Maybe they hide it because they don't want you to know."

Vegeta crossed his arms and snarled, "What are you hiding, Goku?" He did his nonchalant shrug and said, "Maybe you overestimated yourself because there is a super saiyan—" he pointed at himself, smirking, possibly trying to imitate Vegeta, "--right here." Bulma looked between the two, confused. Vegeta's first reaction was to stare at Goku with the look of; I thought you were crazy but this proves it. Then he burst out laughing. "You've gone _mad_, Kakarot." He snickered.

Goku blinked and replied with a look of seriousness running over his face, "No really, I've been one for a while. If you had the right information, you'd be able to see it too." Vegeta's mood changed from amusement to utter hate and rage.

Suddenly Bulma cut between the two saiyans, probably a good time too because Vegeta looked like he was in the mood for an execution. "What is that?" She pointed a pale finger at a dark building that raised from the ground, looking like a jagged piece of the earth's bone. A blackened iron fortress surrounded the building.

The saiyans' looked at it in bewilderment. Goku uttered under his breath, "Gor'athkoar…" The name cut itself into the air and Vegeta turned visibly pale. He clutched a fist so tight at his side, Bulma glimpsed beads of blood drip from his knuckles. "The Icejin's home base." He hissed from the side of his mouth.

He turned to them, not looking at them, saying swiftly, "There is an unguarded entrance underground. That is the only way into the fortress. Follow me." He hovered away, leaving Goku to walk with Bulma.

The undergrowth turned into chips of ice that froze Bulma's feet and spreading an eerie chill over her body. Her teeth silently chattered and she was trembling in fear. Her breath came in visible wisps of smoke, curling from her lips.

The entrance was no where near Gor'athkoar, but surrounded by nothing but ice and cold, with a tiny line of the jagged monument hovering above them. Vegeta shot a beam at a chunk of ice, splintering it into shards. There was ice cold water splashing against the ice as soon as he dug through the ice.

He didn't seem concerned though. He looked over at them. "Bulma, go in first."

She looked at the water, swirling around in anger at their trespass. She uttered under her breath, "Has Fate left you? Water in the winter burns like a thousand flames." She looked up with confusion in her eyes. "You of all people should know that, Vegeta."

His expression did not change. "Watch." He said blankly. He dipped his fingers into the water and swirled it around. For a shimmering moment, Bulma glimpsed a labyrinth of stone cold tiles underneath, then freezing water again.

Bulma gasped then gave Vegeta a puzzling glance. "How is that possible…?"

Vegeta chuckled with half-hearted amusement and said, "The Icejins are masters of illusion." He shivered and added bitterly, "It's another way they tormented me."

It was silent as Bulma drew a breath and said, "Well, here goes."

Goku nodded and said politely, "I'll go first to catch you." He was about to jump when Vegeta shot a hand in front of him and growled. "I'll go first," he snapped, diving in.

Bulma warmly smiled at Goku and hopped down after Vegeta. The scene changed and it grew colder still. It was cold and gray with gray bricks lining thickly on each of the walls. Cobwebs hung on the corners. It was a skinny corridor, lining down with no source of light, growing darker and darker until she was staring at the abyss of nothing. It was like no one had ever been there for a long time.

Vegeta caught her effortlessly and left Goku to collapse on the floor. He squinted into the darkness and chuckled under their breath. "They haven't changed apparently." He turned abruptly to the right. "Follow me." He swerved towards the right and then his image shimmered, then disappeared. Bulma gasped then put her hand up to feel the wall. She felt coolness under her fingertips of stone. She grimaced then stepped in.

The room turned into another long corridor but the walls were sleek black with blood swept over them as though with a paintbrush. She shivered and briskly followed Vegeta as he swept through yet another wall. She was comforted by his presence in front of her and Goku that trailed behind her. She walked in and this time it was a palace. Vegeta had his back pressed against the walls. He put his fingers to his lips as in silence then motioned her over to him. She saw a guard strutting back and forth at a mahogany wooden door with two crude gargoyles on either side. When Goku and Bulma were next to him against the pillar, he disappeared then she heard a choking noise then Vegeta was back. "Follow me." He growled.

The scene shimmered again, changing into a black hallway with cool smooth halls with scarlet blood carpet. She knew why it was bloody scarlet and she covered her lips to keep from screaming. Suddenly another hand covered her lips and an arm wrapped around her. She almost screamed if Vegeta hadn't said, "Shh. We're in the Laboratory now." He winced as Goku entered, nearly toppling over a table of vials.

"Laboratory…?" Bulma asked in bewilderment.

Vegeta's face was twisted into rage and pain as he said darkly. "Look." He shot a ki ball of fire at a lantern and suddenly the dark room had lit up again.

Bulma cried out and clutched Vegeta's arm terrified and horrified too much to move. People hanging in transparent cylinders with suspicious green liquid bubbling within hung with various wires attached to them. They were bloody and sickening, some decaying while still drawing breath by the raise and fall of their chests. They were ripped of their dignity, most of them naked with no show of attempting to cover their nude bodies. They lined up down the wall like a sickening hallway.

Vegeta's face was twisted into bitterness. She touched his arm and he jolted then relaxed slightly, looking at her. "When you said you were tormented…" She began softly, not brave enough to continue.

He forced a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah. This is one of them." Bulma, teary-eyed for the people, touched a cylinder where a woman hung. Feathers grew along her forearms and her feet were hooked and scaly. She shivered, drawing back to Vegeta. He was blank as he explained, "The Icejins have cruel amusement from watching other species deform as they mess up their DNA and perform twisted experiments. They watch their progress and if it is successful, the person would be accepted into the Arkaigosai, a twisted army of creatures that are indeed twisted but extremely powerful, brainwashed under the Icejins rule." He looked over at a Namekian and said grimly, "That one will not survive. The wires are the only thing keeping it alive."

Bulma looked to see a young Namekian the same age as Trunks. His atennas were replaced with black horns and he was no longer green but a pale blue. His flesh was scaly and his fingers were missing. His even breathing was kept track with a steady beeping from the machine.

Vegeta walked over and turned the machine off. The creature stopped breathing and Vegeta murmured, "He's in a better place now."

Bulma, remembering Trunks cried out, "Trunks!" She choked and said tearfully, "Would he be in here?"

Vegeta shook his head with a grim smile and said, "They only put those who defy them in these rooms. If your son is not in here…" He was cut off by Bulma correcting silently, "_Our_ son, Vegeta." He paused then said blankly, "Our son, is not a fool than he will not be here."

Bulma was silent then asked in bewilderment as she looked at him. "What did they do to you?" Vegeta drew a sharp breath then slowly raised part of his hair so his ears were revealed. Her eyes widened as her fingers ran over his smooth ears, pointed like an extinct elf. He parted his lips and she saw his front teeth were filed into points. He chuckled and said, "I am lucky, my changes are easy to hide. And I got away. These people," he trailed his eyes down the line of people, "will never get away and will die connected to cold machines."

Goku was looking at the people, tears running down unchecked in grief. He uttered, "Oh Fate…" He cursed under his breath. He walked to the end of the hallway of torment and then gasped. He suddenly toppled over and Bulma rushed to him.

Vegeta walked to him and said, "What Kakarot?"

Goku, dazed, staring at the ceiling, said, "Look up, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at the end where two lone cylinders hung and drew a sudden breath. He slumped against the wall, his breath quickening and his eyes bloodshot. He gasped for air as he blankly stared in front of him.

Bulma, puzzled, looked up. Two girls hung in the cylinders, four wires clamped to their heads. The girl on the left had long hair with bangs with shades of violet in her hair, bits and parts of her skin eaten away and replaced with wires and pieces of silver, making her half-cyborg. Her jawbone was missing and replaced with mechanical fangs that curled up on her flesh. Her nails were longer and like claws with dried blood on the tips. Her cheeks had slits in them like gills and her fingers had membrane in between like fins. She had a yellow fin going along her spine. She had no mask for air like the others and bubbles snapped up lazily from the slits in her cheeks. A fin-like tail clutched around her waist as if holding on for dear life. Numbers were engraved into the cylinder. 156, like they took away her name and gave her senseless numbers.

The girl on the right had cropped short scarlet hair. Two green attennas poked from her forehead like Namekians. Bulma sucked in a breath. Some of her limbs were missing; her left arm from elbow down was a mere stump and her right leg was entirely gone. Her tail was black and scaly with an arrow at the end, floating uselessly in the water and small black bat wings protruded from her back. The membrane of the wings had holes in them as through arrows had pierced them. Her elbows had horns on the ends, like a bone extending out from her skin. Two fangs rested on her bottom lip like a vampire's. Her numbers were 134 but it was all the same emotionless numbers with no name.

She looked closely at them and wondered at Vegeta and Goku's despair. Then she looked closer and gasped. Her hand covered her heart and a tear slid down her cheek.

The alikeness was plain to see. To the left was Goku's sister. And to the right was Vegeta's sister. But they weren't the proud saiyans they used to be. Now they were deformed creatures at the feet of the Icejins, begging for mercy in a helpless position, clinging on a thread of life. Who knew? They were probably already dead. And if they were, it was good for their suffering was over.

Bulma sank to her knees, looking upward towards Fate and the ill-fated girls before her.

Both of the girls seemed to be only 6205 sunrises old. (A/N: 17 years old) How could someone suffer so much torture at such a young age without tumbling into hell? She covered her face and wept for the fate of the two girls that hung in their imprisonment above her.

As the prince, the man and the Ograthan woman were embedded in their grief, the girl on the right stirred. Slowly her left wing swished in the green liquid and her head rocked from shoulder to shoulder.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open to reveal their crimson color, focusing in at the scene before her. Her lips parted in a silent snarl as she locked focus on her unsuspecting prey…

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cliffie everybody! But hey I'm updating like three chapters so don't complain! 


	18. Eighteen

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

Chapter 18 Eighteen 

Juu looked sullenly back at the girl called 'Celi'. Young, innocent, pretty and intelligent, the child was extremely gifted but quiet and withdrawn. She didn't trust her, even now as she chatted silently to Chi Chi.

She felt an aura of misfortune hanging over the girl but Chi Chi was too attracted to the young girl to notice anything like she normally would have. Celi had many secrets, and not all of them she was willing to share.

Kurrin was eager to talk to her as well and that left Juu in her stubborn world. If Bulma were there, she'd knock some sense into both of them.

It was true, ever since Goku disappeared after feeling Vegeta's death, Chi Chi had went into a heartbroken state and mourned as though he were as dead as Vegeta.

Juu scowled, never truly agreeing to the entire 'quest' thing anyway. It was true that Trunks needed to be saved but Vegeta was the killer of Xuru, her country. He had slain her Zaio in front of her eyes then attempted to kill her. She fought him off but now he didn't recognize her. It would be better if he didn't know who she was either. The thought of Zaio made tears sparkle in her eyes.

Kurrin had acted strangely around her as well so she distanced herself away from the human. Chi Chi had warned her of something called 'love' that scared her much. Chi Chi described it as 'desperate, lonely, obsessed, and like someone burned you but you wished to be burned more'.

After all, humans were the weakest creatures in the land but they were the basis of everything. It didn't mean they received much respect though. Last humans she heard of were trying to scratch a bit of land from the very north.

"I'm going ahead," she snarled to the other three, but chatting nonchalantly they did not notice the android slip away. It was only when Celi's gray eyes drew in contrast at Juu's back that she knew that they heard her.

She flew ahead, tears crackling from her eyes. Her hair got in her eyes and her vision blurred but she knew where she was going. She hurtled through the forest, sobs ripping from her throat.

Soon she came to a lake froze over where the thin layer of ice on the top made the lake shine like diamonds. She ran her fingers through her hair as she stared blankly at the moon's reflection. She looked up at the clouded gray sky and whispered in the air so that her breath came in curls of smoke in front of her, "Zaio…"

Instantly it flashed back as the name left her lips. His pale skin matching the moon hovering above her and his silver eyes like the skies that winked at her between the clouds. He had crimson wine red hair that rested on his shoulders, that when they sparred, whipped over his shoulders and got in his eyes. He was bulky but in a slender fashion.

Of course he was created months after her but he loved her just the same. Most people claimed that androids were incapable of love. But the way he looked so intensely at her and said loyally with his lips barely moving, "Eighteen…" She shivered. Although many people called her Juu; her real name, her _killer_ name was Eighteen. A heartless group of numbers pasted cruelly together by her maker. But when the new time came and the androids were forgotten, she started over with a new name.

Ziao whispered the name softly on his lips as though if he shouted her name, it would shatter like ice then splinter into shards.

Of course after Vegeta killed Zaio in front of her eyes she would never forget him. The way he tore Zaio's central core out of his chest and then tossing him aside like a lifeless shell. The way Juu got to him just in time to hear him confess to her that he loved her and no one ever made him feel the way he did around her. They shared a final kiss then he was gone. She wished she knew the technology to save him but now his body was lying in their favorite place, the glassy bottom of the Eath'gal Pond.

Maybe, she thought, after Trunks is found and safe that I may pay his body a visit.

She sat, alone and broken in the midst of the fog that settled in the clearing. She tried to collect her feelings that floated around in the air. She didn't realize how much time had passed until a voice called to her.

"Hey." The small voice next to her astonished her. She looked to the small human leaning himself against the rotten log that she was seated on. "You okay?" He asked her.

She twisted away. No doubt the human thought that androids were incapable of tears either. Her chin touched her shoulder and she realized she was trembling. "I'm fine." She said gruffly.

A soft smile played on his lips as he pressured her. "You sure?" She turned her head so quickly her hair flipped over to the other side. Her icy glare unsettled the human as she snarled, "What are you trying to get at?"

The human's brown-almost black eyes widened as he said, waving his hands in front of him. "Nothing, really. I'm just curious why you bolted so quickly."

She didn't answer and he didn't pester her anymore. They both silently stared up at the moon that hovered majestically over the glassy surface of the lake. The silence rang in Juu's ears and she grew uncomfortably and conscious of the human that remained silent on her other side.

Suddenly without warning she blurted, "Call me Eighteen." She surprised even herself as Kurrin thought then said with a growing grin. "Eighteen huh? That's my lucky number."

For once in a long time Eighteen shared a silent smile with someone she barely knew and looked back up at the cloudy sky, up into the night that swept her insides high as the moon.

* * *

A/N: I know the chapter title sounded kinda weird compared to my other ones but the irony is that it fits! 


	19. Reunion

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: I still dont know DBZ.

* * *

Chapter 19 Reunion 

-Last Time-

As the prince, the man and the Ograthan woman were embedded in their grief, the girl on the right stirred. Slowly her left wing swished in the green liquid and her head rocked from shoulder to shoulder.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open to reveal their crimson color, focusing in at the scene before her. Her lips parted in a silent snarl as she locked focus on her unsuspecting prey…

134's eyes darted over to the girl who was hanging there limply in her cylinder. She hissed and 156 stirred as well. The other girl's fangs covered up her upper lip but not enough to miss the smirk growing.

Suddenly they burst from their cages, wires snapping and glass shattering. The chemicals spilled over the floor. The girl screamed, her finger pointing at them, backing away in growing horror.

The vampire girl was used to this. A smirk grew on her face as a vein appeared on her forehead. Slowly her missing appendages grew back, just like a Namekian. Clear liquid oozed from her new appendages. She rubbed her hand on her new elbow but she didn't surrender any weakness. Her bloodshot eyes suddenly snapped to the man that stood in ready position. The way his hair flamed up above his head and the scowl caused a wrinkle to form on his forehead, she had to say that she might have known him, somewhere in the abyss of bloodshed in her mind.

She was interested suddenly and pounced at him, hissing and clawing. He caught her by the wrists. "Getsa!" He growled faintly. "It's me, Vegeta." She twisted away.

"Mere namesss on your lipsss." She hissed, her tail swishing back and forth. Her wings pounded the air. She looked over to 156 and saw she was approaching the other male. The other girl had disappeared, probably running for dear life. Her eyes darted over to the cylinders control panels and saw the girl making way to there. She hissed and pounced, like a releasing spring. She landed in front of her, her narrowed eyes looking up at the Orgathan, her horned elbows ready.

156 landed next to her, nails extended. "Walk away Orgathan." 156 said with a growing smirk on her face. "If you value your life." She sucked a breath in and 134 watched calmly as her hand clenched and changed into a sonic cannon, pointing it at the girl.

The Orgathan girl was looking around the room, eyes squinted, not the least bit concerned about what was in front of her. Eyes darting in each direction. Suddenly 156 jumped up, hissing, but the saiyan boy knocked her aside. 134's own opponent tackled her away from the Orgathan.

**

* * *

**

"Intruders!"

The saiyan guard was running down the hall, bloodied and scarred into Vegetsa's healing chambers. Korn was in the heal containment unit next to her. They opened slowly and Vegetsa stepped out, hooking her scarlet cape over her shoulders.

"Who are they?"

The saiyan guard, as usual, never looked in the eyes of his princess and said, "They are Shifts." Vegetsa sucked in a breath. The shapeshifters were strong in shifting and probing minds.

She said, "Lead the guards to protect the walls, have some archers prepared around the borders." She looked at Korn. "We'll attack them head on. If we fall," she raised her voice, "then don't weep. Continue to fight for Vegetasei. Don't believe anything you see."

Korn nodded solemnly as they took off out the window. The guard already left the room, ready to carry out his princess's orders.

She saw the Shifts approaching but what she saw shook the insides of her.

Vegeta. Her older brother was dead for years after training with the Icejins, trying just to ensure that the peace of Vegetasei. They turned on him brutally killing him, leaving his body to freeze.

Korn stopped breathing as well. She saw her brother, Goku, who had attempted to save Orga from the Great Fire. But the fire, seemingly alive had swallowed Korn's brother whole then spat him out as a corpse.

"Do not hesitate." She hissed to Korn, who was sometimes weak of mind. They pounced, taking down the Shifts disguised as her brothers.

The Shift disguised as Vegeta said, "Getsa! It's me! Your brother…" Suddenly his voice was static as though coming from a great distance.

The scene shifted for a second. She saw a gray chamber and shattered green glass on the ground. An Orgathan girl was backing away. Her lower lip was sore from her… teeth? Sharpened teeth like a vampire's rested on her lip and her temples were sending a splintering pain from… atennas? Like a Namekian and her back was screaming with pain with wings that beat on her back. The Shift Vegeta was standing there with a helpless look on his face. Vegeta! The scene shifted again. Obviously they were having the time of their life toying with the princess' head.

"Mere names on your lips," she snarled, raising her hand to hit him. Suddenly she saw a female Shift disguised as a… what? What was she disguised as? An Orgathan girl, making it for the palace, running faster than normal. She growled and flew in her direction…

* * *

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, studying the machine in front of her. Her eyes darting all over the keyboard and screens. Obviously the woman was onto something.

"Busy!" He answered, blocking his sister's attacks. He was only defending himself now but he knew that for his own survival he would have to attack Vegetsa sooner or later. His sister was now more animal than saiyan and she was attacking because he had intruded on her "home". "Getsa," He panted as her aimed kick landed squarely on his chest. He absorbed the kick and grabbed her ankle. She resisted as he twisted her and landed a harder kick than he meant to into her stomach. The impact sent her flailing into a wall.

"Getsa! It's me Vegeta!"

The animal let out a screech neither saiyan or animal. A torn scream from the anguish buried deep within her as she clutched her temples and sank to the ground. "Vegetsa…" He approached her cautiously.

She was up in an instant, tackling her brother down, the horns on her elbows piercing through her brother's chest. He grimaced as blood trickled down his armor.

Goku wasn't doing any better. "Korn," he pleaded as he fended off his sister's attacks. "Don't make me do this. I'm your big brother. Kakarot!"

Her voice was hard and metallic when she replied in a steely voice, "Liar." The word itself jetted into Goku's mind and froze in the air, her accusation simple and hurting.

He amazed looked at her hands that clenched, metal creeping up her hands, turning them into sonic cannons. Ki blasted at him in a series of shots, sending him sprawled on the floor.

* * *

Korn looked up at her brother, her eyes narrowed as the fake saiyan claimed to be her brother. "Liar." She snapped, shooting ki at him, leaving him on the ground.

For a Shift, he was weak. That or he was toying with her as the other one was toying with Vegetsa. They both knew that they had to keep an eye on the Shiften girl that was making her way towards the palace. The King and Queen were strong for their aged years but their defenses wouldn't last against a Shift.

The Shift stood up still in her brother's form. "Korn…" There was static this time and a bright light flashed. For a minute, she glimpsed a laboratory with green cylinders with twisted beings inside. A growing horror as she saw Vegetsa… no that wasn't Vegetsa… it was a monster.

"Quit toying with my head!" She screamed, grabbing her temples and screeching. Her voice scared her, like metal burning in the sunlight. Her fingers were cool metals against her head and her jawbone ached against her upper lip.

The scene changed again but Korn was still scared. They're toying with my head, they're toying with my head… the words repeated over and over in her mind and in a small way she was comforted. But otherwise, she was still scared of what the Shifts could do to her.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, seated at the computer, fingers typing across the keyboard like lightning. It was a log, an experiment. This was where the Icejins had kept their darkest secrets from the world.

Her eyes scanned through the screens as she discovered the secret kept from the world that could alter it forever from the feared Icejins.

"Vegeta!" She yelled, "It's an illusion! Everything here—it's fake to them! They're still in Vegetasei in their heads!"

Vegeta stopped blocking and stared blankly at her, earning a kick from his sister that sent him into the wall. "How do we get them out!" He yelled back at her, grabbing his sister by the wrists.

Bulma scanned through the computer again. "It's the clamps on their heads! It directs the illusions straight into them!" Suddenly Korn, or at least that was what Goku called her, sent a kick into her head that made her temples throb and left her staring up at the ceiling. "I warned you, Orgathan." She spat angrily, her eyes glowing a dangerous green.

_Aim! _Her mind screamed. She pressed her index fingers together and concentrated hard on the clamps on their heads that bit into their scalp. "Gigara!" She screamed as Korn's foot came down.

The beam that shot from her fingers did not go to the clamps. _She missed, _Vegeta thought with growing horror. Instead, it went for the computer, blasting it into smithereens. (A/N: You gotta love that word)

Suddenly Korn was on her knees, her long nails pressed against her head, screaming a steely scream as Vegetsa was shrieking, her wings beating the air as her mind spun further into chaos. She twisted around painfully in the air, hovering like she wasn't going to come down.

Her fake, perfect world suddenly came down. She knew what happened. She remembered…

She was living with the Shifts in Qara, where her parents sent her to live in exile when the Icejins came looking for her. They kidnapped her and attempted to her force her against her country. She resisted and that sent her smack into the lab, where pain endured. Screams were wrenched from her throat, only giving the Icejins more amusement.

Now she opened her eyes painfully to reveal the truth. She looked down at her bloody fingers and said slowly with a faint hiss in her voice, "Vegeta…?"

Vegeta had a smile on his face and he hugged his sister, "Welcome back, Getsa." She pushed him away, tears streaming down her face, mixing with her blood. "Do not hug your sssister," She said bitterly. "I am a monssster. I deserve to die for my sssins."

His back handed slap left her touching her wound with a dazed look on her face.

"You endured more than All. Of. Them." He gestured at the bodies that hovered in their cylinders. "How dare you think that you deserve to die!" His princely scowl crumbled down as he hugged her again, choking on his tears as Vegetsa hugged her brother back.

Korn had opened her eyes as well and was hugging her brother, tears streaming down her face.

She had been ordered to destroy Qara but something went wrong. Her partner had turned on her, leaving her to die when the Icejins discovered her. She bit one of the generals for trying to whip her like a measly dog. She landed in the lab where she laid on a table as chunks of her skin was taken off and one by one was turned into the monster she was…

"It's gonna be okay, Korn." Kakarot was babbling, hugging his sister and crying as much as his sister was. "It's gonna be okay."

_Or will it, _Bulma thought grimly, looking at the rest of the beings that hung in their cylinders, ready to die, just like them as they headed towards the real target… Freiza.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm so happy! I did three chapters in one day! Thx for reading!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	20. Running Out Of Time

**_My Immortal_**

**_By: Cabalistic_**

Disclaimer: i, sadly, yet to ur fortune, do not own dbz

* * *

**:REVIEWERS:**

catherine:Yes, toall of you fans thatare waiting for more of the Vegeta/Bulma, that'scomingup in the next chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 20 **_

_**Running Out of Time**_

Trunks laid for a long while, his mind steadily growing all the colder. His muscles were tensing up and he felt every joint in his body clenching, ready for something, preparing for something he didn't know. He felt like there was a knot was twisting in his stomach and every passing minute it twisted into a more tangled mess.

His breathing quickened as he tugged desperately against the chains against the walls. He felt fear crawl up his backbone and enter his throat as bile.

He coughed and shivered from the cold. His breath came out in front of him, in a steady trail of smoke. The pain from the clutching tension was killing him and his mind was tightening and loosening like a opening and closing fist.

Suddenly a burst of pain exploded from his mind the same time the door opened. Malui stood there, a cruel smirk curling on his lips. "It is time," He said sinisterly.

His heart pounded in his head as the room fell apart, the walls sinking into the ground and the scene shifting around him. The floor spun from beneath him and he fell, gripping the uneven stones for support as the room spun faster and faster.

Suddenly it jerked to a stop and Trunks was flung into the wall.

The entire setup had changed from a prison cell to what seemed to be a fighting hall. Up above, he could see Frieza sitting there with the same sickening smile on his face. Malui still had a dark smirk on his face.

Goten wasn't there but he glimpsed the guards carrying out what seemed to be a corpse. His heart fell as realization gripped him.

Malui stood in a fighting stance and called mockingly to Trunks, "I hope you will be more of a challenge than your pathetic saiyan friend. He didn't last as long as the legends claimed they did."

Trunks didn't respond, trying to get everything to sink in. What his mother had taught him, what Goten's advice had given him, what Mirai Trunks had told him. His head was still spinning with all these thoughts as he positioned himself in a fighting stance.

Suddenly Malui flew in with no warning, diving in to Trunks' weak side. Trunks was driven back a step by the older man and screamed one of his mother's frequent attacks, "_Gigara!" _A blue lightening ball sizzled into the Lea'ohto and burned him while he cursed the Orgahan.

His mind pounded as Malui flew in again, bringing a complicated set of punches, kicks and series of hits. Trunks tried to follow with his series of blocks but his opponent drove in a successful hit after another until he jumped backward. Trunks was already halfway depleted of his energy.

He realized his condition and Malui probably realized it as well, for he was smirking again.

* * *

Bulma jogged down the hallway, attempting to keep up with the saiyans. They were already attempting to go as slow as they could for the Orgathan but Vegeta's impatience along with Goku's eagerness, Vegetsa's anxiousness and Korn's nervousness drove them on faster.

Bulma wasn't keeping up. _Korn's hit must have done a number on me,_ she decided quietly.

Suddenly her foot caught in something and she tripped, face flat on the floor. She looked behind her and let out an ear-splitting scream. The wall had melted and seeped onto her ankle and was pulling her backward, into a melting cement pool.

The female saiyans, who were closest to Bulma reacted first. Korn gently took hold of her wrist and pulled while Vegetsa shot ki shots at the melting pool. Soon she was up to her knees in the sticky, hot liquid.

Vegeta and Goku had apparently realized what had happened for they were there too. "What the hell is going on?" Vegeta roared, shooting a long beam into the pool. That only made the water boil hotter and Bulma screamed as the intense heat burned her.

Vegetsa did a quick calculation and said, "It's a doorway, it probably leads to Frieza. He's been expecting us to come." Bulma closed her eyes and opened them again. "There's something about Frieza I need to tell you."

Vegeta shook his head and snapped, "Not now!" Bulma was now up to her stomach in the liquid.

Korn looked at the pool and grimaced. "I suppose we'll have to jump in with her. It's not as though this water is giving up any time soon."

Bulma was up to her chin now. "Listen! You guys have to let me explain about Freiza befo---" She was cut off as the liquid covered her mouth, devouring her almost completely like quicksand. Her eyes darted around frantically.

Korn drew in a steady breath. Then she stepped into the pool with Bulma. The liquid sapped her up around the ankles. Vegetsa understood and followed.

Goku, who had been silent the entire time, looked horrified as his sister began sinking in the liquid. Vegeta acted first, "I don't like this. This could be another trap that could lead us all to another hell."

Vegetsa snapped at her brother. "We don't have a choice. Bulma's already down there and we have to do something." She gestured to Bulma's hair, quickly disappearing in the liquid.

Goku shook his head as he stepped into the pool as well. Slowly, the liquid grappled him, as though the pool already hadenough to deal with."She's going to be alone with Freiza." He hissed urgently. "There's got to be a faster way."

"How's this one?" Vegeta snapped as he dove into the liquid—headfirst. His feet kicked around frantically until his ankles disappeared underneath.

Vegetsa laughed bitterly and said, "Ahh, true love."

* * *

The first thing Vegeta realized was that it was boiling hot. It was like being stuck in a hot, sticky muck on a burning summer day, trapped inside of a phoenix egg and waiting to be born. He couldn't open his eyes for fear that he would be forever blinded but he had a sense that the liquid was a deep, crimson red. He wedged himself around more faster, frantically as he began running out of air.

His hand hit air first.

Without pausing to hesitate he pulled himself outward, towards the burst of air. His other hair hit the air then his foot. Slowly his other foot.

Then he broke away, landing hard on the floor, apparently the pool was on the ceiling of this new room, the sticky mass of liquid steadily releasing him. He gasped for air for a few minutes, sucking in mouthful greedily.

Vegeta stood then, ready position, looking for his mate.

He found Bulma but what he saw made his stomach twist in the most unsettling way.

Bulma was there but she was unconscious and her foot was bound with a heavy weight, he waged around a few tons. Orgathans were creatures of magik, not of strength, and she was in no condition to lift herself. She was hanging above water and there was no way she could swim away.

And some other minor detail?

Freiza was holding her above the water, the one thing separating his mate's life and death.

* * *

**A/N:** YET AGAIN ANOTHERCLIFFIE!  
sorry for not updating in a long time! Here's the next ch. hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next one updated but I don't have a lot of spare time on my hands now...

**REVIEW OR I WILL DRIVE A DOZENNAILS THROUGH YOUR COMPUTER AND SMASH PLAY-DOUGH IN THE HARDWARE AND SMEAR QUICK-DRYING CLAY OVER YOUR KEYBOARDS!(and steal all possible chairs in your houses)MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

**What's coming up (yipee another one):** Vegeta will have to choose between fighting for his long-wanted revenge or saving Bulma from drowning death. Trunks struggles as he fights with Malui and finally realizes what he had to do.


	21. Final Battle pt 1

My Immortal

By: Cabalistic

Disclaimer: ...i can barely keep up with a fanfic what makes you think i own dbz...

* * *

Chapter 21 Final Battle part 1 

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled, in hopes of somehow waking her up. She didn't stir and he noticed a bruise forming on her left temple, where a strike had landed, knocking the fragile woman out. A bead of blood trickle from her barely open lips. "You bastard!" He yelled at the icejin, who was laughing like a madman.

Freiza smiled with sinister gentleness as he said in a voice sounding as elusive as slime, "Now, now, _Vegeta_, mind that voice of yours or else someone's going to be taking a dive."

"Let go of her now!" Vegeta shouted, aiming his hand for a shot at the monster that caused him a lifetime's pain. A gentle moan escaped Bulma's lips as Freiza's grip on her wrist slipped. "Oops, butterfingers," The lizard said, feigning to be surprised and laughed as the Orgathan woman plunged into the water, open in the ice. Vegeta roared in anger, but held back, looking like a proud lion with a spear and its side, tossing his head and clenching his fists, bearing his teeth in frustration and utter helplessness. Vegeta's eyes flashed around the room, recalling it. The Room of Torture, the last thing that some creatures ever saw were the chains that connected them as they were beaten away into a pulp. _Of course, the perfect place for me to die,_ he thought sarcastically.

The thing Bulma was now sinking it was deep, deeper than any water she had ever seen before. Not to mention it was black as ink, black as darkness because of the poisonous chemicals mixed in it. Vegeta wagered that she as an Orgathan could last maybe five minutes down there.

Then again, the others hadn't come through the gagging substance yet. But if he left them alone, they would get caught and tortured, inexperienced with Freiza's methods as they were. Vegetsa and Korn already experienced years of torture through Freiza—the last thing they needed was a reminder.

Yet Bulma's _life_ was at stake. She was not immortal and she could not swim. Orgathans were unable to have the ability to swim for their chi level was too great to float in water. Once again, Fate was against him.

His thoughts spun through his head as he glared at the monster in front of him. There was Freiza to consider as well, he had his chance to kill him right there. As a saiyan, it was his duty to stay and fight.

His heart tore him in the other direction. _Bulma! _He almost jumped into the pool. It took all of his willpower to strain himself to stay with both feet on the ground. His thoughts screamed at his heart. _You are the prince of saiyans! When have you cared for some damned bitch!_ Vegeta gritted his teeth. _I love her, I need her!_ A vein pulsed on his forehead as his thoughts churned around him.

Logic screamed at him. _Think of your race and position! Your father would be ashamed of you! Saiyans don't have feelings!_

A bursting sound came from behind him, like a hatchling separating itself from the membrane. Sticky and a mess, Korn stood behind him, emerging with a gasp. Her violet eyes widened at the sight of Freiza. "_YOU_." She seethed, pointing a metallic finger at the monster. "_YOU TOOK AWAY MY LIFE YOU MONSTER!" _The metal screeching seeped back into her voice as her eyes went mad with rage. Power sapped around her hands, making the room flicker from her intense power.

Another bursting sound sapped when Vegetsa emerged, gasping, covered in the clear membrane from her genetically altered power. "_Basssstard._" She hissed when she saw Freiza. He saw Kakarot's feet hanging waist-down from the ceiling behind her, kicking frantically to break free. Any other time he would have made a sarcastic remark about the saiyan's stupidity but this wasn't the time.

"_Go, Vegeta."_ Vegetsa snapped, clenching her fists. "_We're taking him head on."_ The look of bloodlust in her eyes scared him for a moment. _My sister…is no longer my sister_, the thought flashed through his mind.

Vegeta didn't hesitate and suddenly a new part of him took over, almost like a second being living within him. He didn't stop to think, to pause or even to consider his actions. The next thing he knew, he was diving into the water and it was pitch black… without a second thought.

* * *

Trunks' head spun as he landed on the ground, his entire body going numb. He grayed out for a minute then returned, groggy as ever. He looked down at his fists and saw blood. _Blood…_ he had never seen so much in his _life_… Black and red, thick and oozing from his cuts and bruises. He thought was going to die because it hurt so much, almost like his body was being torn in half.

His foggy vision saw Malui, hovering above him, laughing like it was the funniest joke he ever saw. "Look you pathetic child! Look at the Lea'ohtos power!" He saw him repeatedly look over to where Freiza sat. And suddenly, the lizard-monster was gone.

Instantly Malui flew over to him and Trunks stiffened as the Lea'ohto leaned down and said, "Hurry, you must come with me. Quickly. Before Freiza comes back." The Lea'ohto's expression had completely changed from bloodlust into dead-seriousness and concern.

At first Trunks thought it was a trap so he didn't let his guard down. He jumped to his feet, pulled back his fist for another punch and Malui caught it before it hit him. His expression was annoyed. "Are you deaf, Lea'ohto?" He hissed impatiently.

"I'm not deaf_ or_ naive" Trunks snapped back at him, drawing his fist back for another hit. "Celi." Malui didn't answer him, nodding to someone in the corner. A young girl emerged, probably a little older than he was. Her silvery-blue hair was tied in a simple pony-tail and she wore a black robe. She murmured some words he recognized in Orgathan and he was healed, miraculously. He rubbed his aching joints, amazed her power. His senses quickly returned to him. "What trick are you trying to pull?" He snapped angrily at the both of them.

Celi, apparently that was what he called her, said, "We're Lea'ohtos just like you. You have to come with us. We're trying to kill him." She fiddled with her hair and said, "I'm Malui's sister…half-sister really." She shrugged amiably. "Sister all the same," Malui corrected her, a grim smile fixed on his face.

Trunks looked at them. "So you're on my side?" Malui looked annoyed again and Celi glanced at her brother. "You are our leader," she said slowly. Trunks looked stunned. "I _am!"_ A look of mischievous glee came over his face as Malui glared at him, bringing him back to reality. "What do you mean?"

Celi fiddled with her fingers, trying to come up with an explanation. "You've met yourself, from the future in hell. He told you to bring you back, right?" She sent him a sideways look. Trunks nodded, still clearly confused. "_Right_…" "He is our leader, leader of the Lea'ohtos." She continued, overrunning Trunks' questions. "Your future self has found a way to destroy Freiza and he is the only one who can do it, other than…" Her voice came to a complete stop.

Trunks' head spun with the information as he said in a hoarse voice, "Other than who?"

"Your father," Malui said coldly, his eyes blanking out at the word. Celi flinched visibly. "My father!" Trunks cried out. "Who is he? Is he alive?"

Malui spoke slowly fixing Trunks with a grim gaze, "He is alive…"

"Do you know him?" Trunks' face of excitement and childish innocence made Celi offer him a sympathetic smile. She dug her hands into her elbows to keep the cold from reaching her and looking hopelessly at Malui. Malui exchanged glances with her as he said slowly, "I truly wish I wasn't the one telling you this, Trunks."

"Why not?" Trunks demanded. Malui instantly became annoyed once more. "You are forever flowing in questions, aren't you, boy?" He snapped at him.

Celi made a harsh sound that sounded like a hiss on her lips. Malui stopped and nodded to her, as though they were sending each other messages through their minds. "Your father," Celi said slowly, "goes by the name of _Vegeta_."

**

* * *

**

Bulma knew it was dark. She knew she was falling in the shadows. Her thoughts churned inside of her head as her feet kicked the water gently, not with the force she had anymore. _Must…tell…them…truth…_

Poisonous liquid entered her lungs and stomach. She was falling. In him. In the truth.

But he didn't care for her. He had no love for her. Was it a lie? _Vegeta_… When you're falling for a long time, the impact of your fall is more harder than if you fell a short distance. Bulma knew that years ago and yet here again she was falling once more in the same trap.

Her blue hair waved around her head like majestic wings. _Maybe it's better if I slowly wipe myself away from this earth…_ Her eyes closed from the inky blackness before her, her eyes burning from the liquid that skimmed against their orbs then opened her eyes again. Her sapphire orbs screamed in pain, burning with the effort. It was cloudy, thick and almost with the appearance of ash. The air was exploding from her, wrenching from her chest as she fought to live. It felt like a claw forming around her chest.

She kicked against the chain, against the weight that towed her deeper into the unseen waters. She wondered how deep the water was, but honestly, she didn't want to find out. _Let me breathe, _she screamed in her mind, _let me get one last breath of air!_ She kicked frantically against the chains.

A figure came in the darkness, swimming towards her. _Vegeta? _She smiled excitedly from the blurred waters. The figure had seen her and began swimming in her direction. _Save me…_ Slowly as the figure approached her, she realized that it was no human being.

_Leviathan! _Her mind screamed. The species of underwater monster-like whales-sharks were thought to be extinct. _Freiza being the bastard he is had to get one_, she thought bitterly. "Gigara!" She tried to scream. Nothing came out but choking black liquid entered her lungs.

The leviathan began churning the water. She could see its torpedo-shaped body heading her way with the speed that would blow her into the next country. Its black-blue eyes had her locked as its target. The creature was made with four fins tucked away at its sides. Through the blurry darkness, she made out the gray line coming in her direction as she sunk down further and further…

_Fate save me…_ She felt her eyes widen and burn with new pain as more water skimmed against her eyes. _Gigara!_ Her thoughts screamed, the blue chi beam shooting from her hands and into the creature. It let out a screech and slunk back into the cloudy darkness, away from her view.

Bulma wasn't sure if it had gone or not, but most likely was staying somewhere in the shadows, looking for the right moment to attack her. Twisting her body down in an odd angle, she tried again, _Gigara! _The blue chi beam shot against the weight and…_repelled?_

The beam reflected off the weight and shot off into the darkness, up towards the surface. _Someone will see that and help me,_ her thoughts said hopefully. Her sinking stomach told her otherwise.

* * *

Vegeta dodged the beam just in time just as it flared out of his direction. _That's Bulma's gigara,_ he thought, recognizing the blue chi. Hearing the intense screech, Vegeta could only expect that Frieza had one of his demented monsters down here. _Just what I need_, he thought bitterly.

He straightened his body like an arrow and slid through the cold waters, skimming through the black liquid. _I can barely see through this shit…_ he complained in his mind. He cupped his hands like paddles and made a few more desperate strokes under water. A muffled scream echoed through the waters.

Vegeta bent his body and shot through the waters, stroking gracefully through the black.

He came into view of Bulma, pulling frantically at the weight in her foot. Her eyes were dulling and her movements became sluggish. She opened her mouth and blood floated upward. _Damn, this shit is poison!_ He growled to himself.

"Bulma!" He tried to say, forgetting he was in water. It came out as "Buluh-bah". She turned her eyes in the direction of the contorted sound. Her eyes widened and she pointed at him, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

_And the woman is grateful for me coming to rescue her_, he thought sarcastically as he began swimming in her direction. Her mouth opened again and she covered her mouth, pointing at him again. Suddenly a sharp ram was heard behind him, and he crumpled over in the water.

Blood…everywhere…_blood_, red blood settling around him like a misty scarlet aura. _Is it my blood_? He wondered. His back felt shredded and _raw_, vulnerable to touch. He turned his head slowly, to stop the ringing in the back of his mind. _Damn! _His black eyes widened. _A leviathan! _Pain grabbed hold of his body and he choked up a mouthful of blood.

The first thing that crossed his mind was not to fight the creature but Bulma's safety. He swam to her frantically, cursing at his damn emotions all the while. Her eyes were closed and her body was going limp, hanging against the chain as it anchored her lower and lower into the water.

Her eyes snapped open. She covered her mouth and he saw her grimace at the taste of blood as it entered her.

Blinking in the foggy liquid, she pointed behind him again, this time smart enough to keep her mouth closed. Her eyes were dancing with fright as a blue beam shot from her hands and into the creature.

The torpedo-shaped monster let out another screech as it veered backward and out of sight—for now.

Vegeta's hand flattened and cut diagonally across the chain, shattering through the silence. Another screech followed that and he turned to see the leviathan headed their way.

His hand formed a golden ki disk in his hand as he flicked it across the waters, watching it hit the creature, sending it screeching and sprawling in another direction. He caught a glimpse of tentacles as they opened from the sleek slides and protectively covered the animal again.

He grabbed the limp Bulma in his arms and shot through the waters again. Another metallic screech followed him. A tentacle caught his foot with an iron grip and grew, catching all over him, each tentacle wrapping around him in flexible arms of steel. He was forced to stop, otherwise tear his foot off. He turned to see the leviathan…in its true form.

_Damn it._

* * *

Korn spat out a mouthful of blood on to the floor. Her legs trembled with the effort to remain standing. Vegetsa leaned heavily against a wall for support, slowly growing new limbs.

_Last we fought him_, Korn thought to herself, _he was much weaker. Where did he get so much power…_?

Vegetsa glanced back up at Kakarot's body; he had finally given up kicking and now was just hanging limply from the ceiling. She could barely make out his shoulders. She ran her fingers through her short black hair, letting out a few ragged breaths. _This is…impossible_.

Still, Freiza stood in the middle of the room, examining his fingernails with exaggerated boredom.

_It's as though he were toying with us!_ Vegetsa growled at the thought.

Korn got the idea and gritted her lower metallic jaw.

Vegetsa stood and dove at him, her hooked elbows aimed at his head. Korn dove in for an attack as well, her claws stretched out like a cat's.

In a sudden quick movement, Vegetsa found herself on the ground, letting out a howl of pain. _My back…!_ She caught a glimpse of her wings uselessly lying on the floor. Her back felt raw…and vulnerable.

"I gave you these wings, Vegetsa. And this is how you pay me back?" She hated how he drawled her name out so easily, like saying _servant_ rather than her name.

Suddenly he was there, and then he wasn't. Korn was letting out a metallic screech as the fin in her back was torn out of her spine. She fell on the floor, writhing in pain, clawing at the tiled floor.

Vegetsa watched helplessly, feeling her life's blood pour around her like a endless pool, hovering over her body like an aura that smelled of rust and sweat. Her vision was fading from her as well as her energy and she thought she saw a recognizable flash of an orange gi right before the darkness claimed her.

* * *

Trunks was silent, like the shell of the boy he was moments ago. Celi glanced at him then back at her brother, then back at him again. Rushing down the hallways of the familiar labyrinths of walls, Trunks only meekly following them, still soaking into the truth.

_My father is a monster_.

To be torn apart by the single statement, to know that your _blood_ that flowed through your veins and gave you life came from a man that took away your heritage. That poisoned your history, your family line.

To know you were born of a demon.

That was the worst thing that could happen.

To know that you could actually become the thing that created you.

A monster.

To come out not as a purebred but a mutt, a Lea'ohto. To some, they didn't even have the right to call themselves humans. They were just freaks, half of a half. Mixed combinations of feuding nations.

Now she felt a source of kinship to the Lea'ohto but there was no time to connect.

Malui didn't share his sister's sympathetic heart. He didn't glance back once, only to bark at them to run faster. Her impatient older brother had witnessed death in its face, see his life become a lie in front of him and watch grown men scream in agony as their entrails were pulled out of them.

Sympathy was nothing to him, there was no such thing as sympathy in his world.

Grimly, Celi sprinted to catch up to her brother.

Trunks didn't say anything, only following like a dog, his eyes downcast and averted. Whenever she tried to start a conversation with him, he didn't respond, or only weakly nod.

But she had to understand at the same time.

When you learn the truth, all you want to do is shrink until you become nothing at all.

* * *

A/N: OMG! aggh! Four pages and I did it in like what...four monthes-ish! Agh! I'm so sorry! I've been so busy with school and life I couldn't update for a long time.  
...yeah and when I finally do update, you get a cliffie!  
YAAAY CLIFFIES! 


	22. Final Battle pt 2

**Chapter 22  
_Final Battle part 2_**  
Disclaimer: I could barely write this story: I don't own Dragonball Z

_A/N: YES IM STILL ALIVE! Sorry guys that it took so long! This is the final chapter and a warning: YES IT DOES SUCK! But still, try to enjoy_

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit_, Vegeta thought frantically, his grip tightening on Bulma. Bulma was still, like a frozen statue at his side, tensing with unease. He felt as though her mind had stopped in fear.

The monster opened its jaws, its almost human like face stretching into madness. Its crimson eyes narrowed, gray hands flexing underneath fins that spread over its shoulders like wings. The hands were flattened out to be in the shape of scythes. Its feet were webbed with thin membrane, probably for easier movement. When it snarled, its teeth were evenly into points, the tongue was forked and slid easily in between the teeth. Another metallic screech echoed through the waters.

It was no leviathan. It only wore the skin of a leviathan. The poor body of...whatever it used to be was alienated into the appearance of half-leviathan and half-human.. Vegeta grimaced. By the way it acted, it seemed only part of the Arkaigosai.

For a brief moment, he saw a flash of pain and fear shoot through the eyes of the leviathan, but then its crimson eyes were once again glazed over with bloodlust.

Another screech passed through the waters. It stared at them, not conceiving anything that it saw, its face was expressionless. It bent its body as though it were a bow and shot, tearing through the waves, slipping in between the waters easily as though the water was its second skin.

Vegeta shot backward, alarmed at how fast it moved. As it screeched, Vegeta's sensitive ears burned from the intense sound as it swam closer. It didn't swim, nor did it move its limbs, but just shot through the water like lightning. Its scythe-like hands swiped at Bulma, nearly cutting off her hand.

This action seemed to wake Bulma up. She looked at Vegeta, nodding, pried his hand loose of her shoulders. Instantly the magic barrier around her took over as she started rising to the surface. Vegeta watched her carefully as her hands glowed a bright blue aura and shot at the creature. Vegeta swam to her and caught her again, his hand clutching at her waist, anchoring her down.

The creature twisted around and backward, easily dodging the attack. Instantly it shot forward, its eyes burning for revenge. Vegeta drew his arm back for an attack, but Bulma waved her hand at him.

Scowling, he hesitantly lowered his hand.

It stared at Bulma, eyes burning. Slowly, her lips moved and her magik began to work, a silver spell weaving on her lips. The creature tensed and trembled, listening to the keen sounds only it heard. Vegeta strained his ears to attempt to hear what she was saying, but all he heard was rushing water past his ears.

Finally the creature's crimson eyes seemed to...open. Shocked, it stared at its scythe hands and twisted around as if to stare at himself. Its eyes were more open, more human-like, gray and filled with emotion. It stared at Bulma, as though something like burning respect came into its eyes. It approached them now, awkwardly.

Vegeta's nails dug into Bulma's shoulder, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Then clear understanding of its words rippled through the waters. "_Thank you, Orgathan_," it said, fluidly pronouncing the language clearly. Her face softened and she nodded, her lips moving again in that silent language that Vegeta couldn't understand.

Nodding, it looked at them, over its shoulder and into the blackness of the waters. Then the blackness cleared from the waters, the creature was gone, and the black aura of the poison cleared from Vegeta's chest, the lift of the burden easing him.

Bulma nodded to Vegeta, her eyes clouded with that dark mystery of hers. He began swimming up to the surface, and suddenly it seemed like what had occurred never happened.

---

Kakarot spat a mouthful of blood onto the bloody tiles of the floor. His hair waved around his head in flames of gold, his emerald eyes challenging Frieza. Weakly, he stood tall and straight, despite the fact that blood was flowing freely on his body.

Freiza smirked at him. "Why, Kakarot," his voice said, mocking Kakarot, "I had assumed that the Super Saiyan was the most _legendary_ form that one could know. Obviously, you haven't lived up to that title."

He couldn't understand, he was practically bleeding to death and he was mostly worn out from the battle. Leaning against the wall for support, he studied his opponent again. He didn't even have a scratch on him, after all this time! _That's impossible,_ he told himself, _unless..._ No. For Frieza to be immortal was inconceivable plus would be like accepting his defeat.

His hand formed a fist and he charged again, screaming. Frieza held out his finger and a small ki ball shot, hitting Kakarot at the collarbone. He flew backward and he felt his left arm shatter as he landed on it...the wrong way. Grimacing, he stood, and felt his left hand dangling at his side, beyond his control.

He heard a shout from behind him. He stood and glanced behind him, shocked to find three witnesses there.

A young half-icejin stood there, probably a few years younger than Vegeta and Kakarot, the scar running through his eyes was wrinkled as he glared at Kakarot with venomous hatred that nearly blew him away. A young girl that shared his appearance stood next to his side, wearing a billowing black cloak, her glassy eyes having unbelievable wisdom for her young age. To the side of her was a young boy with lavender colored hair, his eyes dull in contrast and his features reminding him of someone oddly familiar... Vegeta.

"Trunks?" Kakarot whispered, his eyes drilling into the boy. His voice was faint and he prayed with all of his power that the boy _would not answer_.

The boy looked up slowly, his gaze not quite connecting with his. The boy squinted his blue eyes and blinked slowly. "Kakarot...?" He whispered, hoarsely. "Aren't you Goten's father?"

Kakarot flinched at the name of his son. So it was true. His son was here, imprisoned somewhere. It drilled him in the heart, cutting him in half at realization. Even his broken left arm's pain was nothing compared to the shock he was experiencing.

_So if Goten's here...that means Gohan is truly dead_.

When the blows of the next hit came, Kakarot didn't see or feel them.

---

Trunks stood, awkwardly watching Kakarot, Goten's father, fight before him. It flashed before his view that he didn't know where his companion was and he looked up at (Malui? Was his name?) to see if he had the slightest concern. He was shocked to find him shaking in anger, his eyes livid on what he saw before him.

Celi stood, her fingers interlocking with each other, her glassy eyes uncertain at the scene before them. "We told you what to do," she said calmly to Trunks. "It depends…if you are wanting to go through with it."

Trunks stood there, staring at the monster of the legends, the monster that fought Goten's father, the monster that took him away from his homeland, and apparently the monster that took his father away from him. He nodded, slowly but surely. "I'm sure." He said confidently.

Malui's hand rested on his back in an almost brotherly fashion. "Be careful," he said in a low voice. "The slightest mistake can throw off the entire spell."

Celi's eyes were like basins of tears as she took out a paintbrush from her cloak. Without flinching she drew one of her darts along the inside of her arm. Fresh blood poured out onto the floor. Slowly she drew the brush along the blood and encircled it around in intricate patterns around Trunks.

Malui stood on the side, his face fallen and his eyes averted from Trunks, focused on the battle. Of course, both were too busy to see what was going on behind them.

When Celi had completed the binding circle, she blew a misty breath along her arm, the mist sealing up the wound. Her look towards Trunks was sympathizing as she took out a second, smaller brush. Trunks removed his shirt and slowly, her artwork covered him as well, halfway over his face, curling over his small bulk of a body. It reminded him of the vines he had once tangled himself into when he was younger.

Trunks let his eyes trail over the room once more, over the blood, over the pain that was written on the walls. Finally, hand glowing with his bluish-green aura, he crouched and pressed his hand over the binding circle. The blood-written mark warped into him, absorbing his aura with the light. Instantly the mark on his body caught the light and glowed as well. His body tingled with this strange new power.

His small trembling voice began chanting the words he had memorized from Celi. In his mind he thought of his father, the father he had never known. In his heart, he thought about his mother, her soft voice and her gentle touch. In his eyes he saw nothing but pain and sorrow in front of him and knew what he was doing.

As his chanting continued, the aura lit circling binds twisted around him in patterns and flashed words and symbols that were foreign to him. Soon he couldn't see anything but the blinding that lit aura in the room.

As his trembling voice continued, it deepened, widened until he could have sworn that there was someone else chanting along with him.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the vague figures of his mother rising from the pool of water. He saw her face in a mixture of confusion, the concern. Then fear that lit up her face and filled the room. Her lips opened and let out a scream that shattered the room.

"_**TRUNKS! NOO—!"**_

Too late apparently, as his sense of being vanished, warping into the darkness.

---

Vegeta held onto Bulma as tears flooded her eyes. Bent over, she covered her face with her hands and openly sobbed. He caught the sight of Malui, his killer, on the edge of the room and gave him a sharp glare. The Lea'ohto stared coolly at him in response. "What has he done…?"He whispered urgently to her.

Bulma's eyes were knotted down with concentration, and confusion, hot angry tears streaming down the sides. She pointed to the girl, standing beside Malui, her arms dangling awkwardly at her sides. "You!" She snarled, almost hurling the words. The girl stared at her, wide-eyed.

"What did you tell him?" She screamed. "What did you do!"

Malui, the lea'ohto, stepped protectively in front of the girl in what Vegeta recognized as brotherly love. "He's going to save us," he spoke with obvious authority. "Sacrifices must be made. Celi told him and he agreed."

She gestured frantically at the streaming light in the center of the room. She could no longer see her son. "Sacrifices?" She spat. "Does he even know what he's doing!" Lightning shook behind her blue eyes.

Celi, the younger lea'ohto, spoke up then, "He was willing."

"Willing! More like blinded!" Vegeta could sense how angry Bulma was, but he also felt the bitter silence and grief pouring from her and out into the open.

There was more she had wanted to say, but the power radiating from her son blew her voice away.

Vegeta let his gaze wander around the room. Kakarot stood to the side, left arm broken and dangling at his side with the other to shield his eyes. Were there…tears in his eyes? It struck him oddly at the golden hair around his head, the way his emerald eyes sparked with familiar power. So…he was telling the truth. The crumpled bodies of Korn and Vegetsa were near him, not too far from each other. But where was Frieza! He strained his eyes to see into the light but could not find him. Did he simply vanish? Or did he run away in cowardly fear? His eyes trailed to the source of light once more.

His guess was, his firstborn was in there. Beyond the sound shrieking lights, he heard indistinct screaming of pain. Unknown anger filled him. He lifted his hands up to attack, enraged by his son's pain, but Bulma stopped him. He glared at her, confused and outraged. "It is…too late." She whispered.

The howling of power came to pass the lights slowly dimmed.

Then the figure was visible from within the binding circle. He was tall, lean, muscular, and leaning over with exhaustion of power. Vegeta was overwhelmed by the rate of his power, dangerously lingering near his own.

"Is that our son?" Vegeta whispered to Bulma.

Bulma hesitated. "No longer," she finally said.

The smoke and mist cleared, the figure straightened. His lean, pale body was covered with the same marks that Trunks had on him, winding over his face, his arms and his chest. His hair was somewhat damp and limp and his eyes connected with Bulma's, the electrifying blue-green, striking her with as a familiar figure in her mind. "Mother," he said calmly, "have you forgotten me?"

Bulma stared.

Finally, in a hoarse voice, she said, "You're that Lea'ohto that died that day."

The smoke slowly cleared. Kakarot stared at the stranger, gaping. Vegeta squinted, confused. Bulma stood hands over her mouth, gasping silently.

He looked exactly like the Trunks that stood there minutes ago. His gaze matched their son's, like the half-moons that gleamed in his eyes to his lavender hair that flipped in front of his eyes. He was evenly muscled.

Yet in the same sense that this stranger was his son, he was also not his son.

There was a side to him that Vegeta felt, a darker side. The power that pulsed through him was vaguely familiar. With horror, he realized that the power was very much like his own. There was still something strange about him. Some hidden sadness behind that sheepish grin.

Even though he stood there, grinning, Vegeta sensed some small half of him mourning.

Vegeta spoke quietly, "You're that man I saw in hell."

Trunks lips straightened into a stern line. "That I will not deny, _father_," he uttered the word, as though tasting it for the first time.

Vegeta saw sudden alikeness from him to himself, seeing the harsh lines and suddenly he found himself staring into a reflection of himself. Every line in his face, every frown, every quirk of his eyebrows was in exactness to himself. He scowled angrily, not fully understanding his emotions, or the way his chest swelled in...pride?

Bulma whispered, looking around, "Where is Trunks?"

"I am Trunks," he said simply.

She stood and walked over to him, her clothing shimmering of the water that clung to her, her hair perfectly straight and wet. Her eyes poured into him and she spoke, another language sliding off her tongue as easily as water. The younger girl, Celi Malui had called her, seemed to understand and keenly listened but the rest of the room remained silent as Bulma poured out her frantic words in this new tongue.

Trunks answered her, his deeper voice rippling across the room and bouncing off the walls. She stiffened and Vegeta saw her face pale. "Trunks..." she whispered. Her voice sounded strangled and grieving, like the way Vegeta had seen a wolf howl endlessly over its dead newborn, the sounds of agony and pain were unlike any he had heard before. Stumbling backward, her back hit against the wall and her eyes looked upward, blank and lifeless. Vegeta touched her hand but she made no movement to reply.

"So where is he?" Vegeta growled. "My son."

Trunks blinked at him and said coolly, "I _am_ your son."

Vegeta straightened and mentally compared himself with him. Obviously, his son was much taller than him, but his face was almost exactly in alikeness to his. "You're not my son," he snarled. "My son is of 2555 sunsets." (seven years)

Trunks sighed and said, "In short, father, I am your son from the future. I attempted to kill Malui," he jerked his head towards the lea'ohto, "believing that he was my enemy then. I failed and he killed me mercilessly." Vegeta's eyes jerked to the movement as Malui stiffened suddenly at the word. "I made a deal with Fate. She said that I would be able to return to life if I had a vessel to exchange places with because I was not in this lifetime. The only one suitable for that was my...younger self. I contacted Malui and several other followers of the Lea'ohtos. The secret to killing the icejins laid with me for I have seen the future and the archives in which their defeat is recorded. So I became their leader and I...exchanged places with your younger son."

Vegeta's face darkened. "That doesn't explain where he is."

Trunks' face turned grim. Vegeta saw a flash of regret go through his eyes. "He is in hell, the underworld now. He exchanged places with me for the better good."

Vegeta let out a roar. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A CHILD LIKE HIM!" Vegeta had never felt so angry...it was almost like a second being inside of him was being torn out of his flesh. The pain, agony and endless anger overpowered him as he shook, glaring at the young man who took his son's place. The ground shook, almost as if in reverence of him.

The man stiffened and his face fell.

Malui stood and snarled, baring his teeth like a caged animal. "How dare you accuse our leader! He is to free all of us from Freiza's curse!" Malui seemed to want to continue but Trunks lifted his hand and Malui went silent.

Vegeta noticed this. "So, you gained subordinates of icejins," his face furrowed down into an accusing glare. Malui stood again, ready to defy the saiyan but Trunks held his hand up again, silencing him. "He has every right to accuse me," he said softly, "for I am every right to be guilty."

Vegeta glowered angrily, feeling like he was being lectured like a child. Instead of continuing his endless anger, he crouched next to Bulma, looking into her bleak eyes, stroking her damp hair and murmuring in her ear, still glaring angrily at Trunks. Trunks' face scrunched up into a mixture of emotion on his face, one plain to see was in protectiveness of his mother.

Suddenly Trunks ran towards him, sword in hand, charging with sudden visible anger and a yell on his lips. Vegeta stood, laughing. "So you wish to fight me, _son_?" He said, mockingly.

But his son charged past him to Vegeta's surprise and attacked whatever was behind him. A shattering scream was heard from Trunks. Vegeta whipped around to see Frieza holding Trunks' sword and Trunks gripping his bleeding arm. Once again, that same feeling overrode Vegeta's common sense as he yelled and charged, flying

angrily at the sight of his son's _blood_. Kakarot had sense that the battle was continuing and charged as well, his left arm still dangling limply at his side.

Celi, on the sidelines, took notice of this and spun her hand in a quick spell and suddenly, feeling and blood began rushing back to Kakarot's arm. He glanced at Celi with gratitude and she smiled slightly in response.

Vegeta rushed into Freiza, his hand striking a diagonal line across the icejin. The icejin laughed at him and disappeared, the sword falling to the ground. Vegeta pushed his son aside, standing in front of him protectively in a fatherlike way. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bulma stand, shaky still. "Don't stand!" He yelled.

"But I need to tell you something!" she pleaded. He saw the same flash of truth in her eyes. He almost died from the fear gleaming through her irises.

"It can wait!" He said, taking the full blow of Freiza's attack as he protected his son, completely shielding Trunks from the blow of the attack. He felt pain but somehow it wasn't important, he only became more enraged. Kakarot slammed into Freiza, his body still aglow with the super saiyan power.

Vegeta chuckled at the memory. Freiza noticed. "What's the matter, monkey-prince? Can't protect your own family, much less yourself?" He jeered. "No Freiza," Vegeta uttered the name darkly. "You haven't realized the full potential of a saiyan, or much less...the saiyan prince."

He let out a startling yell, the scream tearing apart at his soul as he wrenched out his full power. Lightning lined his black hair and gleamed, blinding the room as his startling hair gleamed and brightened into gold. His dark eyes shook with quaking power as Kakarot smirked as another super saiyan joined him.

Bulma stood on the sidelines, watching him form. _It won't work. Even a super saiyan won't do anything_. But still, she couldn't help but stare as the lights dimmed and she could see him.

_And there was nothing in her vocabulary that could describe him_. He was dazzling, gorgeous; from the way his golden hair stood and bristled to the way his emerald eyes sparked and the way his muscles tensed dangerously. He looked like an enormous tamed cat—though she probably shouldn't have said _tamed_. And the way he turned around to give Bulma a sharp smirk—she felt like he had taken her heart and squeezed it. Her heart fluttered and she lost her breath, her train of thought vanishing. _I'm smitten, _she thought to herself.

"Vegeta…" she whispered.

All three men were locked into the battle, angrily fighting the creature that had turned all of their lives into hell. They couldn't have heard her even if she had tried to scream.

The impact of Freiza's blow sent Vegeta sprawling backwards. Blood soaked through his golden hair, covering most of his forehead. "_Vegeta!_" She screamed.

He didn't seem to hear her or acknowledge her as he leapt back into the fray. It was like he took a sword and pierced her heart.

"Trunks! Goku! Vegeta! Listen to me!" _Your fighting is useless! _

Freiza laughed and said, "They can't hear you, Bulma, perhaps you should shout louder!"

He was right, he probably blocked off their hearing to him. Celi glanced at Bulma as she unsheathed Malui's sword from its case. He watched her, perfectly calm as though he didn't mind.

Taking the sword by the hilt she took it and drove it through her hand. Her blood-curdling scream seemed to awaken the three.

"Bulma! You—!" Vegeta's eyes widened in concern and he felt a hand grab his stomach and twist it. _Bulma—she…what is she doing? _

"Listen to me! All of you!" Freiza let out a wild cry of anger but no one seemed to hear him. She pointed a finger at the gigantic lizard and snarled, "He's not real! He's just an illusion, a remnant of the past being cast by the main computer!"

Each froze instantly.

Trunks spoke first, blood frothing from his lips, "That's not possible. I've seen the future—I know what was going to happen!"

In a mournful voice, she answered, "Those archives were what the remainder of the Orgathans had written. You had come and so rewrite the history." She stared at him for a long time. In a harsh voice, she whispered, "This is why foreseeing the future or attempting to mess with time is so dangerous. Now, in this time, you cease to exist."

Trunks stiffened. "I came back for you!" He cried.

The entire room stiffened at his response. "I came back because you _died_ in my time! I wanted to make sure that you _didn't_. That way you would continue to survive." He looked down and whispered, "I hadn't even known who my own father was."

Bulma responded, "It doesn't matter, it doesn't change the rules. In this time, your penalty would be death."

Trunks stiffened and didn't answer.

Vegeta finally began to understand. "Then what is that…_thing_ we fight!" He screamed, pointing at Freiza.

"An illusion." Wincing, she drew the sword back through her hand and said, "Watch and believe that he isn't there." With a precise arm, she threw the sword and it fell through Freiza…and before their eyes he vanished. Quietly, Bulma said, "The icejins have been dead for more than a few decades. They left their illusions so in one way they would continue living in the thing that they did best, torture people. Their illusions were also aided by the fact that we coninued to believe that they exist, and our belief made them have more existence."

Trunks, aghast, whispered, "What have I done…"

Goku opened his mouth and closed it, like a gasping fish. Vegeta looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "What fools we have become."

Celi clung to Malui who laid a hand on her head.

"_You needn't be afraid_."

They all stiffened at the voice, as angelic and peaceful it was.

A light entered the room from above, seemingly. The tiles lit up and the entire room, covered in blood, seemed to sing. Two figures vaporized in the center of the light.

"_You needn't be afraid. Your son is safe with me_."

Bulma's eyes widened and she let out an astonished gasp. "Fate! You have…blessed us with your presence!"

The light dimmed and they could see the girl with gold-spun hair and eyes full of…there was no color to describe it. Eyes full of light? She wore a simple white dress that seemed to accent her beauty.

She giggled.

"_You needn't call me Fate. I am not Fate, nor am I the goddess you have made me."_

The room was silent. Bulma was watching with wide blue eyes, her mouth slightly open.

"_My name is Aurora. I am no goddess, just a human."_

She smiled and gently waved to the person hiding behind her. _"Come on out, it's your friends, they want to see you_." The figure behind her stiffened and shyly came out.

"Trunks!" Celi cried, her body jerking out from surprise.

He was Trunks, yet he wasn't. There was something different about him. Something more powerful. The same light that filled Aurora's eyes seemed to fill his and he seemed…more content.

Bulma seemed to rush forward in an instant but Trunks called out, "I am still dead, mother. You can't touch me." Tears filled her eyes and she choked.

Aurora shook her head. _"Your son is brave. There is no one who would have sacrificed himself. So in exchange, he stays with me now and I'll train him to someday take my place."_

Bulma didn't seem to protest. She nodded her head and whispered as she wiped her tears, "Thank you."

Trunks looked into the eyes of his father and said simply, "Thank you father. Thank you mother. Thank you all." He added to Goku, "Goten is safe. He's in the dungeon below."

Goku nodded and seemed greatly relieved.

"I'm sorry for what I have made you done," the future Trunks told him.

The current Trunks shook his head and said simply, "It was meant to be."

"_Our time is short here. We must go. But do not assume that this is the last you will see of Trunks, I assure you, you will see him in the coming future."_

The light vanished. Vegeta put his arm around Bulma's waist and said nothing, struck to silence by shock. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and whispered, "He's okay." Burying her face into his shoulder, she whispered more contentedly, "He's okay."

_A/N: And I know that you guys are all mad at me for that really bad ending and I'm sorry. Go ahead, flame me, lol, I'm such a bad author I deserve it ( But pweez dont throw your chairs...  
Just to reassure you guys, YES THERE IS AN EPILOGUE!_


	23. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Disclaimer: I don't own

Goku had reunited with Goten as soon as he had reclaimed him from the dungeon below. Goten had confirmed the news of Goku's eldest, whose body was found and laid to rest.

Goku and Chi Chi finally married, a simple wedding far away from the icejin's prison in the north. They inherited a small mansion, accessible to the palace and from.

Trunks had decided to stay in this time, wanting to take his other's place in Bulma's life. His intelligence and sense of honor pleased Bulma greatly. Although nothing could replace the other Trunks, he made frequent visits for his mother.

Malui and Celi disappeared, along with the other Lea'ohtos. Even though the future Trunks refused to say anything of them, he often disappeared for long periods of time so Vegeta and Bulma had to assume that he was still their leader in some way.

Juu, or Eighteen as now she insisted on being called, also married to Kurrin, the last of the humans, completely shocking everyone. Their marriage was quiet, just like Goku and Chi Chi's. They were married by the Eath'gal Pond. They moved away, to a corner of the country now, isolated in their little world except for occasional visits to the palace. Juu eventually had a daughter, which Kurrin named Marron. She was a sweet girl, but otherwise Bulma didn't know much about her since the couple was rooted into place at their home.

Korn eventually moved in with Goku and Chi Chi and never married, cherishing Goten as if he were a younger brother. Vegetsa eventually got married, to Malui, the leader of the Lea'ohtos, other than Trunks. Vegeta had disapproved the marriage greatly but they had gotten married, they would have with or without his approval. She traveled with the Lea'ohtos, but visited the palace often enough to ease Vegeta. They were soon blessed with twin boys, much to Malui's pride and Vegeta's anger.

Vegeta and Bulma were finally married as well. It was an extravagant marriage, to unite Orga and Vegetasei as was their parents' dream. Even though Vegeta repeatedly said that they spent too much money on the marriage, Bulma saw him looking satisfied when the decorations were created. It hadn't taken a lot of work, since many of the people accepted their marriage easily.

Bulma disagreed with the title of Queen as did Vegeta who wouldn't accept the title of King. He remained Prince, the title suited him more, and she remained Princess, who couldn't stand being called queen, whereas the future Trunks was being trained to become the heir and first King of the united Orga and Vegetasei.

Eventually, Bulma had another child, a young girl that she had named Bulla. Vegeta was very prideful of his younger daughter, although he wouldn't admit it, and Trunks would often disappear in the garden with her for long hours. The younger Trunks had greeted her with a bright smile on his face, with no resentment at all.

As for Vegeta and Bulma, through all anger and frustration, she eventually learned to accept his pride and he learned to accept her stubbornness. Although neither of them would ever admit it, they were, and always, very much in love.

Orga and Vegetasei now ceased to exist and now lived united under a different title.

Chickyuu.

_A/N: APPLAUSE! PPL APPLAUSE! Yes I'm really sorry that this story went downhill so quickly. -.- Hopefully on the next one I'll get better. Just in case you guys want to know, I'm probably going to rewrite the story so that eventually it'll be a better story. But until then, you guys are stuck with this.  
Thanks you guys, for being paitent and reviews! I know how much of a hassle it is to review so I'm really thankful to all of you!  
As for a sequel: Most likely...now that I think about it. I still haven't answered the whole thing with Vegeta being immortal and Bulma still being a mortal. So I'm probably gonna make a sequel. Hope you guys don't mind  
So, until you want to read another one of my stories that i've been wanting to upload, TOODLES UNTIL NEXT TIME! _


End file.
